The Transporter
by Rosete The Silver Rose
Summary: He brought her to his world. She hates him for it. He loves himself for it. How will he get her to love him? IzayaxOC
1. Ninja Transporter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Durarara. I wish though. * sigh*

* * *

Aiyumi's POV

I gingerly opened my eyes. There was a bright light in my face so I could hardly see. ' _Remember Aiyumi, what happened? I was walking with Fang and Ginta to the Hokage Tower. There was this bright light, then it went black. Ok is there anything else I need to remember? Ahh who are these people anyway? Wait people, where the hell am I?_' I jolted up, but leather straps were keeping me down. I felt around for my kunia, but it was missing. I gritted my teeth and yelled " Who the hell are you? Let me go!" The people moved around and injected me with something. I felt really tired and slowly my body started to calm down.

One of the people moved the light, showing their face. He had spiky black hair, black eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a lab coat with a carefree smile. I glared at him and said " Let me go or you'll regret it." He smiled again and said " We just gave you a drug to calm you down. My name is Shinra. Will you tell me your name?" I sighed and said " Aiyumi Nimiku. Now tell me who brought me here." Shinra said " You will meet him soon." _'I hate that vaguness he using._' I thought angrily. I said " Where is Misa? I swear if you did anything to her-" " Ah ah she's ok. You mean that cat right. She is just in a cage." I gasped " Cage! Let her out right now! And give me my weapon pouch! Where's my swords too!" Shinra scratched his head and said " We'll give them to you later Aiyumi-chan. But you can see Misa now.

I nodded and waited for Shinra to take off the straps. " Please don't do anything." I nodded as the last strap loosened. I sat up and rubbed my wrist. " You sure did that tight Shinra." He laughed and said " We had to make sure you didn't kill us." I raised an eyebrow and nodded. Shinra turned around and called to men in black clothing. I narrowed my eyes when they brought out Misa. She meowed and jumped out the cage, when they opened it. I smiled and hugged her close. I whispered " Do you know what's going on?" She replied " No Aiyumi-sama. There was a bright light, and the next thing I knew I was in a cage. Should we break out." I shook my head and said " I'm going to figure who brought us here." Misa meowed and snuggled close to me. Shinra said " That's sooo cute Aiyumi-chan.~" I let go of Misa and jumped off of the bed. I said " Show me who brought me here." Shinra nodded and a man in black walked up. He had shades shielding his eyes. I nodded and followed him.

My hand kept reaching for my missing weapon pouch. I sighed ' _This is annoying. Hmm what was that?'_I passed by a big metal box. It had pictures of this weird metal drink, and was shining. I pulled on the man's sleeve and said " Hey what's that?" I pointed to the shining metal box with pictures. He smirked and said " I guess your world doesn't have vending machines." " Vending machines?" I repeated. He nodded and said " Yes, you put money in and a drink or food comes out. You'll learn how to use it someday." I nodded and we started walking again.

Soon we stopped at a brown door. He knocked on it and a mocking voice came out. The man opened the door and let me in. I walked in and stared at the man sitting at a desk with a weird smaller version of the...vending machine? He turned around and gave me a creepy grin. My eyes started twitching and I turned back to the man. I said venomously " Give me my weapon pouch and swords. Now." The man quickly ran out of the room and a few minutes later he came back with my weapon pouch and swords. I turned back to the creepy grin guy and said " I already don't like you." I pulled out three kunai and threw them at him. My eyes widened when he pulled out a knife and deflected them. He grinned and said " Kowia Aiyumi-chan! You should not be so mean to your senpai." I glared at him and said " Are you the bastard who brought me here?"

He smirked and said " Yes I am. My name is Izaya Orihara." I glared at him and said " You're pretty cocky. I'm a ninja I could kill you right now." Izaya kept his weird grin and said " Really, then why don't you?" I smirked and said " Because you might be the only one to send me back. Right." Izaya put his knife away and put his elbows on his desk. He grinned and said " Hmmm there isn't a way to send you back. It was a one time thing Aiyumi-chan." My eyes widened and I yelled " You messing with me aren't you! There must be some way to send me back!" He kept grinning and said " Nope Aiyumi-chan." ' _Something about that grin pisses me off. Its like he's hiding something._' I thought with my teeth gritted. I clenched my fist and said " If your lying...I'll kill you."

Izaya said, ignoring my comment " Since you can't go back, why don't you work for me. As a transporter." I raised an eyebrow and said " Transporter? Does it pay good?" He nodded and said " I have a delivery for you right now." He pulled out a small box and set it on the desk. I walked over and picked it up. On the top was a small piece of paper with an address on it. He said " This will be your first delivery here. You might want to hurry." I glared at Izaya and strapped on my swords. I said " Can you give me a map of this place?" He nodded and pulled out a small map. I grabbed it, jumped out the window, and flipped up to the roof. Misa jumped out later and I helped her up.

I looked at the map and and back to the big city infront of me. I sighed and jumped off onto the next roof. ' _It was 16 Sunshine street._' I thought as I looked back at the map. ' _Next to this really tall building called Sunshine 60. Ok'_I thought as I jumped over the roofs faster. The city below me was full of people. But most of them were wearing yellow. There were many owl statues. People hustled around the city. They varied from old people to young kids. But one kid caught my attention. I stopped in a dark alley. I stared at a young boy with bleached blond hair. He was wearing yellow scarf and walking in front of a group of other people wearing yellow. I moved closer to get a better look. He looked quite serious, but there was playful look in his brown eyes. Misa said " Aiyumi-sama we should get back to the job. Izaya-san said we should hurry." I waved my hand dismissively and said " Like I care what that grinning weirdo said. I'm not going to take a long time anyway." Misa sighed and stepped back into the shadows. I looked back to the boy. I sweat-dropped. He was trying to pick up girls, but his lines were lame. " Aiyumi-sama please." said Misa. I said without turning around " Shhh Misa, I'm busy. ' _Maybe he's like Naruto?'_I thought as I stood up from my crouched position.I stretched my arms and turned around.

In front of me was a big man holding a knife. Behind him were many other older men. I glared at them. The big man smirked and said " Hey little girl, you shouldn't be here. Unless you came here for a reason." My glare deepened. The men behind him started laughing and said " Boss, we should teach the kid to not mess around here." I switched my glare to him. The Boss laughed and said " Yeah, we should. Hey girlie come here." Boss and his men stepped closer to me. The sun shined on them showing they were all wearing blue. I stepped back and smirked. I said " You guys should pick your enemies better." I reached for my sword, but a man grabbed my hand and jerked me. I stumbled on my feet and fell against the wall. Misa ran next to me and said " Aiyumi-sama are you okay! I told you we should have left!" I grimaced ' _I can't heal myself infront of these people. Just great_.' I thought as I stood up again. " Ahhhh!" I fell down again. ' _Damn my foot is sprained and my shoulder hurts. This is great!_' I thought. The men moved closer, laughing. The Boss said " Looks like I chose a good enemy huh kid?" I glared at him and whispered to Misa, " Get help." Misa looked at me and said " Who! You're the only one who can hear me!" I yelled " Anyone! You still have ways to get someone!" Misa whimpered and ran off.

I turned my attention back to the men and glared full force. " You're going to pay! You fifthly bastards!" I pulled out three kunai with my left hand. I aimed them at the Boss and two other of his minions. I quickly threw them with a flick of my wrist, but I missed their stomachs. Instead I hit their legs. Which made them really angry. The Boss growled and pulled out the kunai. He walked forward and grabbed me by my hair. He yanked me up and spat out " You little brat! You know I could have died!" I smirked and said " Too bad huh." The man growled and punched me. I spit out some blood and smirked again. I said " Is that all you can do? Weak jerk." The Boss growled again and punched me some more times. He threw me on the ground and kicked me. I coughed up more blood and tried to stand up, but my leg still hurt. I shifted all my weight to my right leg and glared at him.

I glanced around for Misa, but she didn't come back yet. The Boss walked up to me and said " Your tough kid. I'm going to have to be alittle harder on you." He cracked his knuckles and and punched me in my gut. No blood came out this time, but I ended up on the floor. The Boss and his crew walked up and started kicking me. ' So this is what getting the shit beaten out of you feels like.' I though as someone's foot collided with my head. I pulled my body closer in. ' _I hate this! I feel so weak! I never want to feel this again_!' I thought as I clenched my fist. '_ No I won't feel like this ever again. I'll show these jerks who's really stronger_.' I thought as I readied myself for more onslaughts of beatings. The men continued to laugh at me. But one by one the feet started to disappear. I opened my eyes and looked up. In front of me was the same boy that I was looking at earlier. He helped me up and said " Hey kid are you ok?" I didn't know what to say. ' _Yeah I'm just peachy. Those jerks that just kicked the shit outta me were nothing._' I thought sarcastically. He stared at me and said " OMG are you mute? Is that why you had to send this little cat to get help! NO the world has become so cruel!" I stared at the boy and started laughing.

" No I can talk." I finally said. He smiled and said " We should get you to a hospital, you lookpretty hurt. Man those Blue Squares are such jerks!" I shook my head and said " I'm ok, but can you take me to 16 Sunshine Street?" He nodded and said " Sure, but you really need to go to a hospital. Let me check your wounds at least." I nodded and closed my eyes when he lifted up my bangs to see the bruise on my forehead. He sighed and said " Geez they sure did quite the job on you." I said " Are you done?" He moved his hand and stepped back. He turned around and said " Come on get on." I blushed and climbed on his back.

Misa meowed and followed after us as he walked out of the alley. I put some chakra in my hand and healed my leg and shoulder. The boy said " My name's Kida Masaomi. What's yours?" I said " Aiyumi. And the cat is Misa." Masaomi nodded and I started to heal the bruises. Masaomi shuddered and said " Aiyumi-chan what are you doing?" I quickly said "Nothing, why?" He said " Nothing I just felt cold for a second." I nodded and looked at my chakra. ' _Could I have made him cold? Maybe that's what happens if it's used on someone without an injury.'_I reasoned. Masaomi stopped and said " Here you are 16 Sunshine Street." I nodded and climbed off of his back. He stared at me and said " Whoa you heal pretty quickly!" I laughed and said " Yeah I sure do." He smiled and turned to the door and knocked. Soon a man opened the door and looked at me. I said " Are you Majine-san?" Majine nodded and I unsealed the box Izaya gave me. I handed it to him and said " There's your package." Majine nodded and grabbed the box. He closed the door with a light thud. Masaomi looked at me questionably and said " Are you a messenger or something?" I nodded.

He shrugged and said " Man people will hire anyone now a days. Hmm Aiyumi-chan wanna get some sushi with me?" I looked at Misa, she nodded. I said " Sure." Masaomi smiled and whispered to himself " Hehe if I have Aiyumi-chan with me, I'll surely rake in the girls." I sweat-dropped and my mouth started twitching. he twirled around some light post while we were walking. He would occasionally talk to some girls, but they would turn him down. Me and Misa would always laugh at his disappointed face.

When we had finally got to the sushi place, he had a glum look on his face. He was picking at this really weird looking sushi. This really big guy with a wierd accent said " Kida-kun you should not pick your food, no." I stared at him. Masaomi said " Sorry Simon, I'm just not feeling that great." He looked at me and said " Oh sorry Aiyumi. This is Simon, he works here." My eyes widened. ' _He has the same name as my Dad.'_I thought. Simon smiled at me and said " Hello little girl, you like sushi yes? Come back anytime." I looked at the sushi and sweat-dropped. '_ Yeah I like sushi, but I wouldn't consider this sushi._' I nodded to Simon and said " Uhhh sure." He nodded and walked away to some other unfortunate customer.

I turned to Masaomi and said " You come here often?" He smiled and said " Yes! Its a pretty good place to pick up girls. The food is good sometimes. You just have to be careful of what you choose." He poked the sour cream sushi in front of him and grimaced. Masaomi looked up from his sushi and said " Hey Aiyumi-chan why do you hide your eyes? I'm sure they'll rake in the guys? Or are you blind? Wait that doesn't work, then what?" Masaomi went into a really weird thinking pose and I started laughing. I said " Thingshappened. So I hide my eyes, at least until I reach my goal." Masaomi looked up from his thinking pose and said " Goal? What could be your goal? Oh you must want to become a masked super hero! Oh I wanted to do that too." I raised an eyebrow and said " Masaomi how old are you?" He grinned and said " 13! The almighty double digits! How old are you?" I smirked and said " 12." Masaomi's mouth hanged open. He pointed at me and yelled " WHAT! You look 10 or 9!" I yelled " No I don't! I'm not that short! Masaomi smirked and stood in front of me. I pouted. He was at least two heads over me. I lightly punched him in his gut and said " You're just too tall." He laughed and said " You need to drink milk kiddie." He ruffled my hair and sat back down. I glared at him and sat down.

After that we finished our very awkward sushi and went our own ways. The last thing Masaomi said was " See you later Aiyumi-chan. Maybe we can meet up later. Some your eyes sometime." I waved to him and walked around the town. " He's really nice isn't he Aiyumi-sama." said Misa. I nodded and said " You chose the right person Misa." She meowed and kept a steady pace next to me. We stopped at a beautiful fountain and sat down on the bench. Misa jumped onto my lap and I rubbed her back. I looked up to setting sun and sighed. " It looks the same as back home." I said to myself.

My view was obstructed by a tall man and his semi-spiky blond hair. He turned to me and said " Hey kid, you should go home it's dangerous to be out late." My eye twitched. I said " I'm not weak. I can take care of myself." He shrugged and lit a cigarette. He sat down next to me and blew the smoke out. He said " Then I'm staying with you until you decide to go home." I huffed and went back to rubbing Misa's back. My eye kept twitching. ' _I might look young, but I'm a ninja! I can take care of myself!_' I thought angrily. I glanced over to the man next to me and said " Why do you care what happens to me anyway?" He blew out smoke and said " I don't like violence. If I can lessen it by one person then I'll do it." I smirked and said " Quite noble there. But are you sure your not making violence. I don't want you to worry about me, but you want to." He blew out some smoke again and said " That's arguing, not violence." I said " Then would it be violence if I punched you right now. And you punched me back?" His brown eyes narrowed at me. He stood up and said " Fine, you can take care of yourself. I'm out of here." He scratched the back of his blond head and hesitantly walked off.

I smirked and said " I can't belive that worked." Misa gave me a disapproving look and said " You should have just excepted it Aiyumi-sama. He was just trying to make sure you don't get hurt." I huffed and said " I don't need his help. I'm a strong ninja." Misa sighed and said " Lets go home Aiyumi-sama." I whispered " What home? You mean back to that grinning weirdo's house?" Misa lazily nodded. I smiled and picked her up.

I ran back to Izaya's house. I walked in and lightly placed Misa on the sofa. Izaya grinned at me and said " How was your first delivry?" I glared at him and said " Fine." He laughed and said " Really? Who would think getting the shit beaten out of you would be fine?" I glared at him and said " You knew, but you didn't help!" Izaya laughed again and said " Things would be more interesting if I let it play out." I sighed and said " I don't have enough energy for this. Goodnight Izaya." I fell straight onto his soft gray couch and went to sleep. ' _I'm gonna have to deal with this jerk for the rest of my life. Just perfect._' was my last thought until I went to sleep.

* * *

Ok I finally have the official first chp of The Transporter! * fireworks*

Lets play a game shall we.

The first person to tell me all the people she met in this chp get... A CINNAMON ROLL!

I love cinnamon rolls! anyway bye bye and may the best reader win!

Lissanna34 flying by~


	2. Afternoon KnockOuts

I don't own Naruto or Durarara. If I did well...let's be happy I don't.

* * *

Normal POV

Aiyumi woke to the sweet smell of food. She carefully lifted her head towards the smell. Her eyes trailed to a certain information broker. Izaya was happily eating his breakfast, while working on the computer. His trademark grin plastered on his face.

Aiyumi stared at the food and back to Izaya. ' _Uhhh, should I **A)** Ask him for some, **B)** Steal it and make a run for it, or **C)** Starve myself._' Thought Aiyumi as her mouth shifted into a frown. Now a ninja like her would always have her pride. Definitely when it came to this man.

Izaya's eyes traveled to the corner of his eye. His grinned widened. ' _So Aiyumi-chan is staring at me_.' thought Izaya as he started to devise a plot.

Aiyumi had finally come up with a plan, B) Steal it and make a run for it.

She glanced over at the sleeping body of Misa. Misa twitched in her sleep. Her feet moved like she running. Aiyumi smiled and turned back to her 'guardian'.

Izaya caught the faint glimpse of Aiyumi's smile. He grinned and teasingly picked up his omelet, holding it close to his mouth. He faked just noticing Aiyumi being awake and said " Ah Aiyumi-chan you're up. You must be hungry"- he took a bite out of the omelet-"I wonder what you will eat?"

Aiyumi's unseen eye started twitching. '_ Is he teasing me? That bastard_!' She thought angrily.

Izaya smirked and said " Do you want a bite Aiyumi-chan?" He lifted the omelet in the air, and grinned. " You can have some"- he grinned teasingly- "if you want Ai~yu~mi~chan." Izaya sang her name. Which proved to piss her off.

Aiyumi's hand clenched the end of his couch. She gritted her teeth. ' Plan B is out of the question.' She thought. " No thank you, Izaya." Aiyumi said through gritted teeth.

He raised his eyebrow when Aiyumi got up and started walking out of his living room.

The teasing voice Izaya was using, pissed Aiyumi off. She looked around and walked out of the living room. She came back a couple minutes later with a plate in her hands. On the plate was two omelets and one tomato.

" Hope you don't mind I used your kitchen." She said as she sat down. Izaya raised an eyebrow, but went back to his secret files.

_****_

After both Aiyumi and Misa ate breakfast, they were given thier two packages and went out through the door this time. Aiyumi and Misa jumped over the roofs of buildings. What she had taken to the morning had actually been the afternoon.

People scuttled underneath her. Not one of them seemed to notice the young girl dressed fully in black running along buildings.

Aiyumi's long black hair blew lightly in the wind, her nose-length bangs parting slightly in the middle. They soon stopped at a rundown building. Aiyumi scanned the area carefully, slowly walking up to the building. She knocked three times on the door and waited. Aiyumi's hand was stationed next to her weapon pouch. Misa stood next to her, her small nose sniffing the air.

Suddenly the door ripped open, and Aiyumi was jerked inside. Misa quickly ran in after her.

Aiyumi and Misa stood in front of two medium sized men wearing black and white suits. Behind them were hundreds of men, also in black and white suits. Aiyumi glared at the two men and said " Are you two Juun and Mick?" The men nodded and held out their chubby fingers. Aiyumi quickly unsealed the two packages and handed it to them. Juun and Mick stepped back and grinned devilishly at the boxes.

Aiyumi was about to turn around and leave, until Mick yelled out " Now that we have our goods, we don't need you to know where our base is! We'll take care of that information broker too after were done with you! Get her guys!" Aiyumi sweat-dropped, ' _I know I'm a ninja, but why does everyone want to kill me?'_Aiyumi thought as she reluctantly pulled out Night Ray. The blue and black blade pointed threateningly at the group of men. All of them laughed. Juun-now at the back of the group of men- yelled " Look she has a sword! How scary!" His mocking words motivated Aiyumi to at least kill him.

She sighed ' _I can't kill everyone here-although this world might be better off without them- I just can't._' She smiled inwardly ' _This is going to feel good._' Her mouth shifted to an evil smirk. Aiyumi jumped forward into the group of men. She carefully knocked out the men with Night Ray, until only Juun and Mick was left. Their brown eyes were wide and filled with fear. Within only 1:30:15 exactly, Aiyumi had knocked out all 100 of the men they had gathered. They clutched the boxes closely and threw their eyes around the room for a way out. Aiyumi was getting closer with every second, making sure she let out a cold aura. The temperature seemed to drop to the two men. Misa stood fearfully at the only door in the building. Even Aiyumi's own little cat was scared of the way her master was acting.

Aiyumi was mear inches away from the quivering men. She held up Night Ray swiftly brought it down. Outside you could just hear a scream that sound much like a little girl's. After the first, another girlish scream came and went out quickly.

Misa meowed when they walked back into town. Aiyumi shrugged and said " There's no need to worry, I didn't kill them." Misa moewed again. Aiyumi quickly retorted " They brought it upon themselves! Not that Izaya couldn't take them down himself, I just haven't had a fight in a while." A flash of her getting beaten up by the Blue Square flashed through Aiyumi's eyes. She growled and ran forward. She barely got past the many people in the street.

She stopped when she accidently collided with another body. Aiyumi fell hard onto the ground and winced. She looked through her bangs to see the person who caused her to fall. Aiyumi's eyes widened when she looked at Masaomi's happy go lucky grin. He rubbed his blond locks and said " Ahh sorry about that, I was hurry." Aiyumi raised her eyebrow. '_ Does he know that it's me?_' Aiyumi thought. She stood up. Masaomi looked up from the ground and hopped up excitedly. He grabbed Aiyumi's gloved hand and said " First you have to do me a favor Aiyumi-chan." Aiyumi raised an eyebrow and said " Favor? Masaomi eagerly nodded and said " I'll tell you the details later, just follow me." Masaomi pulled Aiyumi to the park and said " Aiyumi-chan guess what I heard." Aiyumi nodded for him to continue. He said " Girls like the responsible older brother types!" Aiyumi nodded and said " What does that have to do with me?" Masaomi grinned and moved closer. He hugged her and said " You're going to be my little sister!

* * *

**Ok second chp is up!**

**No one seemed to have been able 2 read the other chp so I'll work on it.**

**byeeee**


	3. Red Jumper

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Durarara. Only Aiyumi and Misa.

Author's Note: If you have gotten to this chapter, still wondering who this Aiyumi character is, well it's my Naruto OC from the Lost Clan. You should check it out.

* * *

Normal POV

Masaomi impatiently stomped his foot, waiting in front of a public bathroom for Aiyumi. He pounded on the door and said " Hurry up Aiyumi-chan! All the girls should be at the park by now!" A grunt was heard behind the door, then the door slightly cracked open.

Aiyumi poked her head through the crack. She said " Masaomi do I have to do this? In this dress?" Masaomi dramatically rolled his eyes and said " Of course! That dress will defiantly make you look like a cute little sister!"

Aiyumi sighed and pulled her head back inside. The door fully opened, and Aiyumi stepped out. She was wearing a red jumpster that came a few inches above her knees, knee-length white socks, and black school shoes. Her hair had been pulled in twin ponytails, yet her long bangs still remained. Her swords had been sealed into her scroll under her dress with the weapon pouch.

Masaomi glomped the girl and said " Ahhh you look soo cute Aiyumi-chan! Just like a 9 year old!" Aiyumi growled and pushed him off yelling " I'm not 9! I'm 12! Not a kid!" Masaomi waved his hand and said " But your soo cute! Now lets go to the park! You remember the plan right?" Aiyumi nodded and looked at Misa. She meowed at Aiyumi. Aiyumi rolled her unseen eyes and said " Well you don't have to dress like this. These shoes are soo uncomfortable too." Misa meowed and walked after Masaomi who had already twirled down the street.

Aiyumi sighed and walked after them.

When they reached the park Masaomi ran away to go talk to some of the girls. Aiyumi looked at her companion and whispered " OK time to commence plan: Cry Baby Younger Sister Gets Saved By Brilliant Older Brother." She sighed. " What the heck is up with Masaomi's naming skills?" Misa meowed and ran ahead of Aiyumi. She smiled and childishly ran after Misa, laughing. The act caught the attention of all the girls in the area, and some guys.

Aiyumi ran after Misa around a tree, until she tripped on a brick and hit her head against the tree. Aiyumi flipped onto her butt and started crying. Misa walked up to her worriedly and meowed. As if on cue, Masaomi appeared in front of Aiyumi and rubbed her head. Aiyumi threw herself onto Masaomi's chest, and cried. Masaomi looked at Aiyumi with gentle eyes. He smiled and said " It's fine. What happened Aiyumi-chan?" Aiyumi looked up from his chest with tears in her eyes. She said " I was chasing Misa * Hiccup* and I tripped on that thing and hit my head."

Masaomi nodded and said " Let me see." He lifted up Aiyumi's bangs, and stared at the bruise on her forehead. His other hand pulled out a band-aid and gently put it on her forehead. He smiled again and said " There done. Do you feel better?" Aiyumi opened her eyes once her bangs fell down, and nodded. She slowly stood up and smiled. She said " Thank you Masaomi-niichan!" Masaomi blushed and repressed his urge to hug her. He said " Your welcome Aiyumi-chan." He grabbed her hand and stood up.

Some girls that were watching walked up to them and said " Is this your little sister? She's soo cute!" Masaomi grinned and said " Yeah! Introduce yourself Aiyumi-chan." Aiyumi faked a blush and said shyly, " H-hi, my name is Aiyumi Kida, and this is my brother Masaomi Kida." The girls gushed and said " OMG she's sooo cute! Here's my number call me sometime! See you later Aiyumi-chan!" Aiyumi shyly waved to the girls that were walking away. Masaomi grinned at the three number's in his hand.

He quickly stuffed them into his pocket and picked up Aiyumi. She squeaked in surprise, but laughed later. Masaomi said " Come on lets go get some sushi." Aiyumi giggled and nodded.

When they entered Russian Sushi, Aiyumi sighed and said " I can't believe I did that." Masaomi smiled and said " Ahhh, but you were sooo cute! How did you do it?" Aiyumi popped a normal sushi into her mouth and said " I just thought about how Hinata acted. She's a friend where I used to live."

Masaomi grinned and said " But I think you fit the act much better! I doubt Hinata-chan would be able to get me three numbers from girls I was trying to get for 2 months." Aiyumi smirked proudly, and popped some more sushi into her mouth. " I bet if you had a boyfriend he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you Aiyumi-chan!" Masaomi wrapped his arms around him self and started making kissing sounds.

Aiyumi ignored his act and said " I already have a boyfriend," She smirked. " And he defiantly can't keep his hands off of me. Or should I say used to." Aiyumi said the last part sadly, remembering she probably wouldn't be able to see him ever again. Masaomi's jaw dropped onto the table. He said " You have a boyfriend! When? How? Where? Tell me!" Aiyumi looked at Masaomi and said " When I was 9. He kissed me. Back where I used to live." " H-he kissed you? What was he like? I swear I'm going to revenge your kiss Aiyumi-chan!" Masaomi said, throwing his arms around. " He is the cool, anti-social type. You know handsome, smart, cool. The kind any girl would kill for." Aiyumi said, remembering how much Sakura and Ino would fight each other. Masaomi said " What? I never would have thought you were the kind of girl who would fall for a jerk like that?" Aiyumi sighed and said " Neither did I. Tell you the truth, I didn't even like him until he kissed me. But he is quite romantic. I mean was." Masaomi stared sadly at Aiyumi. ' _I guess she really liked him._' He thought as a sad smile grew on his lips.

Aiyumi finished the last of her sushi and placed some money on the table. She said " See you later Masaomi." With that she walked out of sushi resturant. Masaomi sighed. ' _I guess I went too far. I'll make it up to Aiyumi-chan later._' He thought as he ate the last of his sushi and ran out of the sushi resurant. " Come back yes, Kida-kun!" Simon called after him. Masaomi waved to Simon, but continued running.

Misa meowed at Aiyumi, as she walked past her. " I'm fine Misa." Aiyumi said as she hopped onto the roof of a building. Misa followed after her. They quietly ran back to Izaya's house. Once she entered his house, she dropped onto the couch, and closed her eyes. Misa laid down on the other couch, and went to sleep.

* 3 hours later *

Izaya entered his house after he finished his business with some gangs. An accomplished grin on his face. He walked into his living room, and saw Aiyumi and Misa sleeping on his couch. ' _Even though there are guest rooms, they still sleep here.'_ He thought as he walked over to Aiyumi.

A mischievous grin spread across his face, once he noticed that Aiyumi's bangs had been moved away from her eyes. His grin slightly faltered, when he saw the large band-aid on her forehead. He looked her over once more and noticed she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. His grin came back with full force. The clothes she wore made her look like a little girl, defiantly the jumper.

He touched the band-aid on her head. Suddenly Aiyumi's eyes fluttered open. Izaya stared at her eyes in amazement. The extremely odd eye color of purple, catching him by surprise.

It took a couple of seconds for Aiyumi to notice that her bangs were no longer hiding her eyes, and that Izaya was right in front of her.

Her eyes widened considerably. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could Izaya's lips connected to her forehead. Her eyes looked into Izaya's brown ones when he pulled away and grinned. But it wasn't his normal creepy grins, it was a new satisfied grin that hid something she probably wouldn't ever know. Izaya stood up and walked to his room. His newest grin still on his face.

Aiyumi touched the band-aid on her head, and pulled it off. She quickly healed the bruise and went to sleep. Trying to forget the weird feeling that appeared in her stomach when he kissed her forhead.

* * *

Lets see I think I did a pretty good job of Izaya. Do you think so?

well bye! please review i beg you!


	4. Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or Naruto

* * *

Normal POV

Aiyumi woke up to the sound of Misa meowing. She quickly scanned the room. ' _Perfect the grinning freak isn't here_.' Aiyumi thought as she jumped off of the couch, and walked to the bathroom.

She changed into a purple short sleeved shirt and black knee-length shorts. The shirt had a red dragon on it. Aiyumi smiled at the clothes she recently bought with the money she earned.

Aiyumi sneaked out of Izaya's house with Misa. She had started avoiding Izaya ever since he saw her eyes. It just made her nervous knowing he knew one of her secrets.

Aiyumi jumped onto the roofs of the buildings. She leaped gracefully, her long hair bellowing in the wind. She checked the time, on the giant clock tower.

' _Hmm its about the time Masaomi comes to the park._' Aiyumi thought as Masaomi ran into the park, franticly looking for someone. She jumped off the building and landed in front of Masaomi. " Ah! Aiyumi-chan perfect timing!" Masaomi proclaimed as he grabbed the shoulders of the young ninja.

" Why?" Aiyumi asked curosily. A glint appeared in his brown orbs. " You know those girls I got numbers from a couple days ago." Aiyumi nodded getting a bad feeling. " Well, I was able to get a date with them!" Aiyumi smirked. " But, as a condition, you have to come along." Aiyumi's smirk fell off her face.

She had seen those kinds of girls back in Konoha. They would fawn over anything they found cute, for a couple days or so. Then just completely drop it, and go onto something else. Aiyumi was going to tell Masaomi this, but the happy look in his eyes, and that ever-growing smile got the best of her.

Aiyumi smiled and said " That's great. I don't mind going." Masaomi's eyes brightened, and his smile reached to his ears. He brought her in for a bear hug. " Oh thank you Aiyumi-chan! Your the best little sister a guy can ask for!"

Aiyumi sweat-dropped and choked out " B-but I-I'm not your little sister." Masaomi pulled away and looked Aiyumi in the eye. " Spiritual! The little sister that I hoped for!" Aiyumi smiled awkwardly as Masaomi looked over her clothes. " Hmm it's not that bad, kind of simple but you look cute anyway. I like it!" Masaomi said as a big grin spread across his face. He grabbed Aiyumi's hand and pulled her to a restaurant. Misa closely followed behind, and hid underneath the table.

Soon the three girls came.

One had shoulder length wavy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and had a mole in the corner of her lips. She wore tight jeans and a blue shirt with a red vest. She looked like one of those girls that were always in the front of the line if new clothes were coming out.

The other girl had black hair with green streaks that reached the middle of her back. She had cinnamon brown eyes, with some green eyeshadow. She wore a jean skirt with a red shirt that had their school's logo on it.

The third girl had red-orange hair that was styled into a short ponytail. She wore a soccer jersey and running shorts. She had knee-length white socks and red converse on. Her eyes were a deep hazel color. She was the athletic girl, most likely she was in alot of clubs.

The girls sat down and introduced themselves. The one with wavy hair said " Hello Aiyumi-chan! I'm Eris, nice to meet you." Aiyumi sweetly smiled at Eris. ' _Dear Kami, it's the fashionista_.' Aiyumi thought. Masaomi grinned.

The girl with black hair and green streaks smiled and said " Hello." She had a british accent. " My name is Lynn. Nice to meet you." Aiyumi nodded to the Lyn. The last one with red-orange hair smiled and said " Hey, My name's Ran nice ta' meet cha'." Aiyumi giggled. ' _What's the irony of that?'_ She thought.

Masaomi said with a wide grin that split his face in half, " Hello Eris, Lynn, Ran. As you know I'm Masaomi Kida, and this is Aiyumi-chan!" He waved his hands enthusiastically. Aiyumi rolled her eyes behind her long bangs.

" Uh ha." The girls said. They turned their attention to Aiyumi. " Soo Aiyumi-chan, are you really his sister?" said Eris. Aiyumi's eyebrow raised. _Of course _she wasn't Masaomi's sister, but- _she looked at Masaomi's grinning face_- she might as well act like it.

The ends of Aiyumi's mouth curled up into an innocent smile. " Yep. And he's the best big brother ever!" She chirped childishly. " Awwwwwww! You're sooo cute!" The girls said as they pinched her cheeks. Aiyumi had to hold herself back from breaking all of their arms or biting them.

The girls continued to ask Aiyumi questions, completely ignoring the blond boy. He sighed. ' _Aiyumi-chan gets all the attention. But I can see why she just so cute~!_' He thought as he started grinning again. Masaomi wrapped his arms around Aiyumi's waist and pulled her into a hug. Aiyumi squeaked at the sudden action and glared at Masaomi.

" Why did you do that Onii-san?" She said with a fake cute voice. Masaomi ignored the fakeness of her voice and said " You're just toooooo cute Aiyumi-chan!" Ran, Lyn, and Eris giggled and patted Aiyumi's head. " She is!" exclaimed Lyn. " I just wanna take her home and dress her up!" squealed Eris. " She'd make a perfect mini cheerleader for my team!" said Ran. " Ne Aiyumi-chan will you come home with me?" asked the girls at the same time.

Aiyumi's lips curled up and she wrapped her arms around Masaomi. " No. I wanna stay with Masaomi-nii _forever_!" she said. " Awwww that's soo cute~" the girls said, reaching over the table to hug her. Aiyumi shrunk into Masaomi's hug. There was no way in hell, that she was going to let those crazy girls hug her. They might squeeze her to death!

Masaomi noticed this and said " Ah sorry girls. I think little Aiyumi-chan is tired." Aiyumi fake yawned and curled up closer to Masaomi. The girls sighed.

" We have one more question." said Lyn. The other two nodded. " Why are Aiyumi-chan's bangs so long?" " Yeah, I mean she's cute and all, but I'm sure she'll look even cuter without her long bangs." said Eris. Masaomi nervously grinned.

He had absolutely no idea what to say. Aiyumi hadn't told him anything about her eyes. " Uhh, umm..." ' _Think Masaomi, think. Use that big beautiful brain to come up with an excuse_!' Masaomi thought to himself. " I have an eye problem." The sudden sound of Aiyumi's voice caused Masaomi to jump slightly. He looked down at Aiyumi with a relieved smile.

" What kind of eye problem?" asked Ran. " I can see just fine, but my eye color isn't ordinary. It usually surprises the people who see it. So I grew my bangs out." answered Aiyumi. Masaomi raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if what she was telling them was true or not.

" Aww, that's too bad." whined Eris. " Can we see Aiyumi-chan?" asked Lyn. " Yeah, I promise I won't tell anyone what it looks like." said Ran. Aiyumi shook her head. " No. Not yet." Though she seemed to have said it more to herself, than to them.

" That sucks, I really wanted to see your eyes too!" whined Eris and the narrowed her eyes and squeezed Masaomi's arm. He laughed and said " Well, it's about time I get Aiyumi-chan home. Bye girls~!" He jumped up and put down some money for the food. Aiyumi held onto Masaomi's hand as they walked out the restaurant. Misa slid from under the table and quickly followed them out.

" I still can't believe I did that." growled Aiyumi. " Ahh but you looked soo cute while doing it! I think I'm in love!" Masaomi said as he twirled around a light-post. " Too bad so many women love me. I'm sorry Aiyumi-chan but my heart can not only belong to you." Masaomi's face was right in front of Aiyumi's.

Aiyumi stared at him. " Pshhhhh! You're acting like I'm in love with you." Masaomi grinned and said " But you will be. No one can withstand my dashing good looks Aiyumi-chan! Not. Even. You." Aiyumi rolled her eyes. " Yeah right." She said as she pushed past Masaomi. " Why don't you believe me Aiyumi-chan? You're so cute and I'm so handsome. We'd make a beautiful couple, and babies." Aiyumi's face blew up red.

" B-babies? Masaomi you're crazy!" Masaomi grabbed her hands. " Just crazy in love with you."

Aiyumi blushed harder and tried to calm herself down. " Masaomi." "Hmm?" " You're crazy." Masaomi deflated. He was sure that pick up line would work. It even seemed like it did for a second too! Masaomi let go of Aiyumi's hands and stuck them into his pockets. " I guess you're right. But I am in love...in your cuteness!" He yelled as he scopped Aiyumi up in a hug.

Aiyumi struggled in his arms, then sighed. She smiled and hugged Masaomi back. ' _Only this idiot would hug me without asking first. Just like Naruto and Tenten_.' She thought as tears spilled out of her eyes.

Masaomi was surprised when he felt his shirt getting wet. He moved his head to see Aiyumi crying into his shoulder. Masaomi tightened the hug and lifted his head to the sky. " You won't have to cry anymore Aiyumi-chan, I'll protect you." Masaomi looked back at Aiyumi with a grin. " I'll be your knight in shinning armor." He said jokingly. Aiyumi choked out some laughs and slipped from his hug.

She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at Masaomi. " I don't have knights in shinnig armor," she said " only in black armor." Masaomi was slightly taken back at what she said. ' _Black armor? As in darkness or evil?'_ He thought.

Aiyumi looked at the sky and asked " When's your birthday Masaomi?" He grinned and answered " June 19th. Why?" " Just askin'." Aiyumi answered quickly. Masaomi smirked and leaned towards Aiyumi. " You're going to give me a present aren't you? Yay!" He pulled her into another tight embrace.

Aiyumi broke out of his embrace again thinking, ' _His hugs just keep getting stronger each time_!'She quickly looked around to find something to distract Masaomi. Her eye caught some people wearing yellow. She smirked and turned back to Masaomi. " Hey Masaomi, why are some many people wearing yellow?" She pointed to the group of people walking down the street. They were all wearing yellow. Then a group of people wearing black starting walking behind them.

Masaomi waved his hand dismissively. " They are just color gangs." Aiyumi tilted her head to the side. " Color gangs?" she asked. " Ahhhh! You look soo cute when you do that!" Masaomi yelled and ran at Aiyumi with open arms ready to hug her again. " Ehhhhhh!" Aiyumi let out a squeal at the sudden hug. " Aiyumi-chan, even your scream is cute~!" The said girl's eye started to twitch.

She pushed down on his head and yelled " Focus! Tell me what color gangs are!" Masaomi pouted, but let go of Aiyumi and started to explain what a color gang is. " A color gang is a group of people -also known as a gang- wearing the same colors. It allows you to identify the gang easier. Hence the name color gang." " So, what do color gangs do?" asked Aiyumi. Masaomi tapped his chin.

" Well it depends on what kind of gang it is. Some gangs are violent and make problems, while others are just for fun." " Like?" she asked. " Liiike my gang." " You have a gang! Impossible!"Aiyumi screamed. Such a happy-go-lucky person as Masaomi seemed the most unlikely to even be part of a gang.

" Yeah! Mine is called the Yellows Scarves! Hehe cool name huh." Masaomi said with a proud smirk. Aiyumi rolled her eyes. " Yeah cool... Hey Masaomi if I made a color gang their color would be silver, and their name would be the Silver Dragons!"

Masaomi patted Aiyumi's head and said " I'm sure you make a great gang and gang leader, but gangs can be dangerous. Like the Blue Squares. I don't want you to get hurt." ' _Blue Squares?_' Aiyumi thought. The name sounded awfully familiar.

Then she remembered Masaomi mentioning that gang before...when she got beat up in that alley. They were the Blue Squares. Aiyumi narrowed her eyes.

The need for revenge filled her body. Revenge for hurting her, revenge for making her fell weak, and revenge for the many other people they probably hurt for no good reason. " Where is there base?" Aiyumi growled out. Fully intending to go and destroy them all. Her fist clenched at her sides. Revenge filled her mind. She wouldn't let them get away with what they did. No, never. They would pay. And she will be the one to give it to them. ' _You'll become no better than Sasuke, if you only seek revenge_.' A small voice told her in her head.

Aiyumi un-clenched her fist. ' _She's right. I can't seek revenge. Not now at least_.' She thought as an animistic smirk appeared on her face. Revenge would come, but not now, later.

Masaomi looked at his 'little sister', confused. Why does her expression keep changing? And what's with the super evil smirk on her face? ' _Oh no! Aiyumi-chan is going to the dark side! I must stop her!_' Masaomi yelled in his mind. He violently shook Aiyumi's shoulders. " Come back Aiyumi-chan! Don't go to the dark side!" Aiyumi stopped smirking and punched Masaomi over his head.

" Stop shaking me!" She yelled. Masaomi did as he was told and checked the time. " Oops, gotta go Aiyumi-chan! I'll see you later! Bye!" He yelled as he ran off. ' _Most likey to home_.' Aiyumi thought. ' _Home_.' She thought solemnly. Aiyumi sighed and looked up at Misa who was watching for a tree. " Lets go home. I mean that weirdo's house." Misa meowed and jumped out of the tree. Landing next to Aiyumi. They walked home together.

`~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ^_^ At Izaya's house

Aiyumi entered the house relieved that Izaya was not here.

It wasn't wierd that he wasn't there, Izaya is usually always somewhere off probably collecting new information or messing with some people.

Aiyumi sat down on the couch and laid back. " Aiyumi-chan~." Aiyumi flinched when she heard her name. ' _That voice... it couldn't be.._.' She thought. Izaya stood in front of her with his creepy grin plastered in his face. Aiyumi jumped to the wall across from the couch with fear. ' _When did he even get here? His skills are amazing, he would make a perfect ninja, if only..._'

Aiyumi shook her head over her previous thoughts. ' _Stop examining his abilities Aiyumi! I need to worry about how he got here without me noticing. If he was able to do that, then he must be better then me!_' Aiyumi narrowed her eyes at the man right infront of her. " What do you want?" she growled out at Izaya. " Just this.."

And in a second Aiyumi was pinned against the wall. Her bangs clipped back with a small hairpin Izaya had hidden. Izaya's face was right in front of her's. His eyes bore into Aiyumi's. Her breath hitched in her throat. ' _He's so close, and my eyes. He's looking at my eyes._' Aiyumi quickly shut her eyes. Izaya frowned slightly, but grinned again. " Aiyumi-chan open your eyes. I can't see them if you don't." He said calmly.

Aiyumi shook her head. She wasn't going to open her eyes yet. Not to let Izaya see. Izaya's grin widened. She was going according to his plan. " Fine then." Izaya said as his eyes trained on Aiyumi's soft, slightly puckered lips. Izaya licked his lips. This was going to be a reaction worth seeing...and experiencing.

He moved his right hand from holding Aiyumi's, and held her chin up. He quickly used his left hand to grab Aiyumi's right, still holding it above her head. He moved his face down and kissed Aiyumi on her lips.

This caused Aiyumi's eyes to open, and widened. She struggled against his hold and kiss. But no matter how much she resisted, Izaya only held tighter and kissed her fiercer. Aiyumi gave up and kissed him back. ' _Maybe...maybe if I just kiss him, he'll leave me alone.'_ she reasoned.

Well for one, Izaya was defiantly happy that Aiyumi kissed him back, and that he got to see her eyes...but that was just the beginning. He released her arms, and pulled away from the kiss. " You're my little ninja. You always will be." He whispered into her ear. Aiyumi shivered slightly. Just the thought of belonging to this guy scared the shit out of her, but maybe he'll leave her alone... or... at least it won't last long...if she just went along with it.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ^_^ June19th

Masaomi came home that afternoon to find a small box on his doorstep. He quickly opened it and grinned. A silver bracelet lay innocently inside the box. He picked it up and slipped it on his wrist. Masaomi looked down inside the box and saw a small white card. He flipped it over, and the back was written : _Happy Birthday Masaomi, I hope you like the bracelet. ~Love Aiyumi. Not a kid!_

Masaomi laughed lightly. _'Aiyumi-chan would always be Aiyumi-chan._' He thought as he ran out of his house to the park. Where Aiyumi will surly be waiting. He's gonna give her the biggest hug in the world.

But...Aiyumi was no where to be found. And for months Masaomi went to the park, hoping to see Aiyumi...but she never came. And soon Masaomi stopped going to the park, and as years went by... he forgot about Aiyumi.

Sad ending I know, but it will get better believe me.

Review, review, review!


	5. Seperation

Chapter 5: Separation

Aiyumi: Hey Rosie, guess what I found out.

Rosette: What?

Aiyumi: We only have _2 _reviews.

Rosette: Whaaaaaaaat?

Aiyumi: Don't act like you don't know! It's your fault no one wants to read about my adventures in Ikeboukuro. * waves finger around accusingly*

Rosette: No it's not! * sulks in a corner*

Aiyumi: She's such a baby. Well, I guess I have to do the disclaimer. Ahem, Rosette doesn't and will never own Durarara or Naruto.

years later

*Izaya's office Normal POV*

The morning had been normal. You know getting a little blackmail, annoying Shizou, and eating some fatty tuna.

_Bang! _

Izaya turned in his chair and placed his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers together and placing his chin on his hands. He finally opened his eyes to stare at a smoking fifteen year old. Izaya grinned.

"Aiyumi-chan, you're back!" he said. The said girl's eye twitched, before slamming down a small stack of money. "You little shit. You set me up again! And you couldn't even be considerate enough to ask if I'm okay!" Aiyumi panted heavily, staring into reddish-brown eyes, filled with mirth.

Izaya's eyes glazed over Aiyumi's figure. She was literally smoking, and she smelled like something was burning. Her hair was sticking to her face and there was ash covering her clothes and face. It was quite humorous.

"Aiyumi-chan, did you want me to ask if you're ok?" He asked with an amused smirk. Her face faltered for a second, before settling on slight embarrassment. She crossed her arms. "I wouldn't mind." She mumbled. Izaya leaned over his desk, and asked "Are you okay?" Aiyumi looked away as she brushed ashes off of her black miniskirt and tank top. "Fine, if you count getting attacked with a blow torch." She said angrily.

Izaya laughed before clapping his hands on Aiyumi's shoulder. "I knew Aiyumi-chan would be fine from my trap!" he exclaimed. Then he realized what he said.

Aiyumi's eyes narrowed dangerously as she brushed Izaya's hands off her shoulder. "So you really did plan it." She slowly started walking backwards. "You know what, I'm leaving. If you're just going to use me as you're play toy, I'm never coming back!" she yelled as she ran out of the room. Misa followed after her, after sending Izaya a cat glare.

Izaya frowned before sitting back down and resumed his work, trying to distract himself from the pit of dread in his stomach.

*In Ikeboukuro*

Aiyumi frowned as she thought over what had happened back in Shinjuku. She had acted on pure frustration. Now she was homeless, again.

She sighed and held Misa tighter in her arms. Aiyumi looked up, into amused red eyes. Taken off guard Aiyumi jumped back, straight into a brick wall easily knocking her out.

Two curious faces appeared from each side of the cardboard cutout. "Erika what was that?" Don't know Walker." They asked. They looked at each other, then at the fallen body near them.

" A-ahhhh." The body moaned. The two poked the body, only to receive another moan and a protective hiss from the cat underneath the body. They grinned at each other before exploding into excited yells. "Ohhh! This would totally happen in manga!" Erika and Walker yelled.

"What's going on over here?" Erika and Walker turned around to their friend. " Ah! Dotachin, check this out!" Erika squealed. The said man mumbled something under his breath , before looking at the body on the ground. His eyes widened. "What did you guys do?" he said worriedly as he kneeled down.

Erika waved her arms. "We didn't do anything! She just appeared out of nowhere and bam, she was on the ground." Walker nodded with his own happy smile still on his face. This was just too much fun!

Kyohei Kodata or nicknamed 'Dotachin' returned his attention to the young girl in front of him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked while shaking her soot covered arms. " Ughh-ahhh." Was all he got in return. _' Well at least she's alive._' He thought as rummaged through her pockets, trying to find some kind of identification. Unluckily, he came up with only some money and cat treats.

Kodata looked over the girl to see if she looked familiar. Long black hair, probably 14-15 years old, long bangs, fingerless gloves, and black sneakers. She was somewhat fair skinned, and apparently had a pet cat. Nope, not familiar at all.

Kodata sighed. He quickly threw the girl over his shoulder with a grunt. "Were going to watch over her till she wakes up, okay." He said to his friends. Erika and Walker nodded furiously. Can this possibly get anymore anime-like?

All three walked back to their waiting driver, ignoring the slightly concerned looks from pass-byers. Why? Because three adults are carrying a teenage girl- unconscious may I add- to a van, where another male adult is waiting. Don't you see a problem there?

Well whether they did or not, nobody did anything to stop them, so yeah. "Saburo, can you make some room? We have another guest." Kodata said as he lightly rested Aiyumi down to the ground. "Is she sick or something? Cause if she is, she's not coming in!" Saburo yelled as he checked the girl for a fever.

"She's not sick. Erika and Walker here scared the kid." Kodata helpfully informed their driver. "Well since she's not sick…" Saburo said hesitantly. He really loved his car, and would never let anything happen to it as long as he can help it.

Saburo reluctantly pulled the teen into the car, after moving all of Erika and Walker's torture mangas.

Walker set down the cut-out and climbed in to the back with Erika. The brunette clad in black pulled out two hairclips and parted Aiyumi's hair. "She stands out more than I do with these bangs." She mumbled as she clipped the hair back.

Walker clapped his hands together. "She looks much better now!" he said with a grin. Kodata smiled, "Don't you guys have something to do?" "Oh! Thanks Dotachin, I almost forgot." Erika said as she quickly climbed out the van with Walker.

She waved back, "We'll be back later!" she said as Walker picked up the cut-out again.

* couple hours later *

Aiyumi slowly blinked her eyes open, before cringing at the pain in her head. "What happened?" she asked. "You hit your head." A female voice came from the seat in front of her. "E-ehh?" Aiyumi shook her head and ignored the pain that came after. "Who are you guys?" she touched her forehead…. and her bangs weren't there. " OMG! She has purple eyes!" Erika squealed when she got a good look at Aiyumi. Walker leaned over the seat, his own excited grin on his face. "Are those contacts? Did you come from an anime con or something?"

Aiyumi frowned, Should she say they were contacts, or real? They did help her out after all. "They're, um…." Aiyumi stared into their excited eyes, awaiting her answer. She sighed, defeated, "They're real." _'I'm gonna regret this later on aren't I?_' she thought.

Erika squealed happily. "That's so cool. So are you from another world or something? Cause nobody around here has eyes like that." She asked. _'From another world?_' Aiyumi thought bitterly, '_She hit it on the spot_.'

Aiyumi waved her hand dismissively. "No way, this is just a, um, genetic problem." Aiyumi took the thinking silence from Erika and Walker, to look around. He scowled when she met the amused eyes that had caught her off guard earlier.

Man was she stupid. She was scared of a _cardboard cut-out_ of all things. "So everybody in your family has it too, or is it just you?" Walker asked. Aiyumi frowned. It would have been her whole family, if they were still alive. Yeah, she's the only one left of her whole family.

"It's just me. I'm the only one." She said somewhat sadly. Erika and Walker shared a look, before opening their mouths to say something. But Kodata beat them to it. "Hey, if the kid's awake, ask her where she lives, we'll drop her off. And don't forget to introduce yourself, it's rude."

Erika nodded and said. "My name's Erika Karisawa and my friend's name is Walker Yumasaki. What's your name?" "Aiyumi Nimiku." She said immediately. "Where do you live?" Walker asked. Aiyumi opened her mouth to say the address of Izaya's apartment, before closing her mouth.

"You can stop right here." She spoke loud enough for Kodata to hear. Surprised and confused, Kodata turned around in his seat to face her. "You sure? We're in the middle of the highway." Aiyumi popped her head over the seat and nodded to him. She had nowhere to go, not now. Also, if she went back, Izaya would never take her seriously again.

Kodata reluctantly told Saburo to stop. Aiyumi climbed out with Misa and stood on the side of the rode. "Hey kid, if you need anything, just give us a call ok. It's dangerous out here this time of night." Kodata said as he handed Aiyumi a piece of paper with all four of their numbers on it. Aiyumi nodded to him, before pocketing it. "See ya." He said as the car drove off.

"Goodbye." She muttered sadly.

Next to Izaya, they were ones she showed her eyes to, and didn't regret it. Wait, she needed to take Izaya's name off. She totally regretted that.

Aiyumi sighed and sat down on the curb. Maybe she should go to Akihiro's or Miho's house. She had secretly worked part-time at a bar to get some extra money and learn about this world.

Akihiro was a college student-second-year- and he had decided to take Aiyumi under his wing when he had first met her. Apparently, being under his wing also meant random hugs and continuous flirting. But was more like brotherly teasing.

As for Miho, she was just two years older than her, and was incredibly nice. She had perfect people skills and her cute nature only helped. Aiyumi really had no idea why she was working at a bar of all places, but the same could be said for her. Miho though, has a few weird tendencies. She loves to dress Aiyumi up and chance she gets.

Like how last week Miho had brought in a maid uniform, which caused Akihiro to erupt in brotherly teasing and hugs. Now that she thinks about, going to either of their houses is suicide.

Sighing again, Aiyumi just pulled Misa into her lap and closed her eyes. After a night's rest, she'll go find some place to stay. And soon the world became dark, and Aiyumi had entered the world of dreams.

* * *

A light shined on Aiyumi's closed eyelids. She opened her eyes, and then narrowed them in the bright light.

_Are you ok?_

Was written on a screen. Confused, Aiyumi looked up to find a girl- no woman- in a full black cat suit and a yellow and black helmet, standing in front of a black motorcycle. _'A motorcycle?_' she thought. Hardly anyone owns a motorcycle around Ikeboukuro, instead of…**.** It all clicked in her head. The Black Biker or Headless Rider was in front of her, asking is she was ok. How odd.

"I'm fine." Aiyumi said, still surprised a presumed urban legend was standing in front of her.

_Are you sure? Do you have a place to stay?_

"I'm fine. And no, I have no home." She said, guessing what the Black Biker would type next.

The Biker's gloved fingers hesitantly floated above the PDA, as if thinking if she should say-type- the next thing.

_Would you mind staying with my roommate and I until you find somewhere to stay? _

Seeing the slightly confused face Aiyumi gave her, she quickly typed,

_It's ok if you don't, I would understand. It's just far too dangerous out here for a young girl._

Aiyumi pursed her lips angrily. She's tired of people saying it's dangerous for her to be out. Yeah, she knows that they were just trying to look out for her, but she can take care of herself. Although, turning down this chance would be horribly stupid.

"Sure. I don't mind staying with you." Aiyumi said standing up." But I won't do this without paying you back along the way. I'll cook and clean until my stay is over." Aiyumi stated, leaving no room for negotiating. The Black Biker sweat dropped at Aiyumi's words. Whoever this girl is, she sure has attitude.

She climbed onto the motorcycle, and helped Aiyumi on it as well. In just a couple of minutes, they were in the elevator to The Black Biker's apartment.

_My name is Celty. What is yours? _She asked, but thought over what she was doing. She had invited a random stranger to her and Shinra's home without thinking. And told that same random stranger her name. She might as well just take off her helmet!

"Aiyumi, Aiyumi Nimiku." Aiyumi answered with an eyebrow raised. The Black Biker, or rather Celty, was acting quite strange. She was twiddling her fingers and fidgeting a lot. Aiyumi sighed before smiling slightly.

"You don't have to worry Celty, I won't tell anyone. Plus, if you truly are headless, that would be cool." She said as convincingly as she could.

Celty stopped fidgeting. _Thank You, Aiyumi_.

They arrived at Celty's apartment. They went inside, and Aiyumi was impressed. The living room and kitchen were connected, and from what Aiyumi could tell, their balcony had a beautiful view.

"Celty! Your back!" an excited and _familiar_ voice yelled from one of the rooms. Aiyumi narrowed her eyes, waiting for the figure that matched the voice to come out.

"Celty! How are you?" Shinra asked, before his eyes landed on Aiyumi. His eyes widened and his mouth went from an excited grin, to a grim frown.

_Shinra, this is Aiyumi Nimiku. I hope it's ok that she's going to stay with us for a while._

Shinra nodded with a weak smile. " I'm fine with it. Um, hello Aiyumi. I'm Shinra Kishitani." He held out his hand to shake it with Aiyumi. Aiyumi in turn, grabbed his hand firmly with an amused smirk on her face. " I as well Kishitani-san." He laughed nervously. " You don't have to be formal, call me Shinra." Aiyumi raised an eyebrow. "I see, Shinra-san."

Happy the two were getting along, Celty left to go prepare a room for Aiyumi. As soon as Celty left hearing range, Shinra gave Aiyumi a pleading look. " Don't worry I didn't tell her anything." A look of relief passed over his face. " Thank you Aiyumi-chan." He looked over Aiyumi. " You've grown so much since the last time I saw you." A frown settled on Aiyumi's face. " You mean when you left me with the psychopath Izaya?"

Shinra chuckled. " Sorry, I was just supposed to make sure you got through the portal fine. Oh, right has Izaya given you any lessons on this world?" Aiyumi looked away. "Can we not mention him? He did teach me some things, but I learned other things on my own." Shinra nodded and motioned for her to sit on the couch. " I'll get us some tea. You just sit tight."

Aiyumi looked around the room once again. It had a homely atmosphere, and the colors were neutral. It felt like home, a home she had lost. Her parents had died on a journey to another city. Leaving her alone in a new place full of new people.

" Here you go, and Celty has your room ready. By the time you're done the bath will be ready too." Shinra's voice entered her mind, slapping her out of her revere. She grabbed the cup with a thankful nod. " Shinra, are you and Celty dating, or something?" she asked. Really who wouldn't think they weren't dating with how excited Shinra was when Celty came home.

" Yes, we ar-" Shinra was interrupted when a giant hand slapped him across the head. Aiyumi's need to laugh was subsided when she got a good look at the hand, and where it came from. Her eyes widened in both curiosity and amazement.

Celty walked closer to the two and quickly wrote: _Shut up Shinra, don't misguide her_!

Aiyumi could easily imagine an embarrassed blush on her face, that is if she actually has one. " Celty, do you wear your helmet all the time?" Aiyumi asked.

Shinra smiled approvingly at Celty while softly rubbing his head. The women hit hard_.' Aiyumi can be trusted, she's a good girl.' _Was the message that passed through them. Celty shook her head and took off the helmet. Weird black smoke erupted from her neck.

Shinra became starry eyed. " Isn't she just beautiful? That smoky stuff seems send information about her surroundings back to her. It's amazing. I still wonder if what she sees what we see." Aiyumi raised an eyebrow as she stood up and walked over to Celty. " You can do all this without a head? You're about the coolest, most extraordinary person I've ever met." Aiyumi said with a weird glint in her eyes. Sure she was a ninja from _another _world, but a magical headless being from _this_ world is off the charts.

" Celty's a Dullahan. An Irish fairy." Shinra helpfully informed Aiyumi. _' A fairy?_' Aiyumi thought. " But aren't fairies fake?" she asked with a confused expression. Shinra grinned. " I don't know about all fairies, but Celty here is the real deal." He said proudly.

Aiyumi stared at Celty again. ' _Fairies are real, and I'm in front of one!_' Aiyumi thought, her childish dream of seeing fairies finally come true. Aiyumi resisted the urge to hug the Dullahan in front of her. Calming down, Aiyumi quickly drank her tea. " Shinra, while I'm staying here, I'm going to do the cleaning and stuff okay?" she asked.

A frown appeared on the underground scientist's face. He pushed up his glasses. " But, Aiyumi you have to go to school. " Frowning as well, Aiyumi responded " Why?" Shinra sighed. " Izaya didn't teach you about the laws did he?" he mumbled. " Aiyumi, it is against the law for you to **not **go to school. You have to go to high school." Aiyumi's eyes widened. ' _High school_.' She thought dreadfully.

Akihiro and Miho had told her many horrible stories about high school. She had secretly thanked Izaya for not making her go, but now that she was living with Shinra, she has to go. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

A pout-like frown formed across Aiyumi's lips. " Do I have to? I mean nobody will know, I've been doing it your years!" She pleaded. Shinra shook his head. " Aiyumi you have to go. Plus having you go to normal school and seeing whether you exceed or not will allow me to analysis you better." He mumbled the last part under his breath, but Aiyumi's ears picked up on it anyway.

She glared at Shinra warningly. " Shinra….." Shinra laughed weakly when Aiyumi called him in a deadly tone. Man was this teenager scary.

Silently watching Shinra and Aiyumi interact, Celty felt as though Shinra was a father that was trying to get his stubborn teen to go to school. And if Shinra was the father, and Aiyumi was the teen, then that would make Celty the…. Her non-working heart pounded against her chest. She would be the mother wouldn't she?

" Celty, what do you think I should do?" she heard Aiyumi ask seriously. Slightly confused, Celty didn't know what she was supposed to decide. Seeing her confused , Shinra sighed. " She wants to know whether you think she should go to school too." He helpfully supplied.

He frowned, not really liking that Aiyumi brought Celty into this. Why did she not want to go to high school so much? High school's fun, and you get to learn many new things. You'd think someone from another world would be interested, but no Aiyumi was avoiding it like the plaque.

_You should go to school_. Celty typed. '_School is good.' _she reasoned. From the twenty years she's been here, she found that going to school seemed to help you later on in life. After all Shinra went to high school and look at him now. ….Ok not a good example, but still Aiyumi should go.

Defeated ,Aiyumi glared weakly at Shinra. " Fine," she said bitterly " I'll go to high school." Shinra grinned appreciably at Celty. "Good, now go take your bath and get ready for bed. Were going to do a lot of stuff tomorrow." Shinra said happily.

Sulking, Aiyumi walked to the bathroom. Oh, she was so doomed.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long, I'm horrible. My computer went all haywire and got a virus or something. So I went to my Mom's and tried to write, but that got a virus too, so now I'm at my Dad's computer until he gets mine fixed. I'm going to upload a chapter a week from now on. This week, The Transporter!

Don't forget the R's : Read and Review, please I'm dying here without support and Aiyumi's gonna kill me if I don't get any reviews soon.

Aiyumi: hell yeah I am.

Rosette: See! She's so scary! Help me by reviewing!

Rosette the Silver Rose flying by~


	6. Too Much Work!

Recap:

_Defeated, Aiyumi glared weakly at Shinra. "Fine," she said bitterly "I'll go to high school." Shinra grinned appreciably at Celty. "Good, now go take your bath and get ready for bed. We're going to do a lot of stuff tomorrow." Shinra said happily. _

_Sulking, Aiyumi walked to the bathroom. Oh, she was so doomed. _

Chapter 6: Too Much Work!

Aiyumi stared at the stacks of papers in front of her with a tired and confused frown. She changed her gaze to Shinra, who was smiling at her. Her frown deepened as she sighed and quickly crawled back to her bed. "I'm going to sleep." She muttered before pulling the comforter over her head. Shinra frowned as he walked over to her bed and struggled to pull the blanket down.

"No Aiyumi-chan! You have to do those tests so that I can see what level you're at!" he whined, still tugging at the blanket. A low growl came from underneath him. "Then do it later!" Aiyumi yelled pulling the blanket down from her face. "You don't wake people up at 5 in the morning for damn tests you idiotic scientist!" She huffed and turned away from Shinra.

He pouted and started shaking her shoulder. "We can't do it later! It's going to take a long time so we have to do it now!" A foot found its way to Shinra's stomach, throwing him off of the teenager. "Fine," she huffed, throwing the blanket off of herself and standing up," I'll do your damn tests. But let me take a shower first." She said walking off to the bathroom with a change of clothes. Shinra grinned and stood up.

The shower had officially woke Aiyumi up,- if Shinra didn't already do that- so she sat down indian-style in front of Shinra's desk, several stacks of paper that was to her right. Shinra pulled over a chair and adjusted his glasses. "I arranged the test from 5th grade to the final year of college in Tokyo University." Aiyumi scratched her head as she stared at the 5th grade test.

"What is 5th grade?" she asked fiddling with her pencil. Shinra's eyes widened as his glasses fell down his face. "Did you even have school in your world?" he asked half-interested, half-amazed. Aiyumi huffed, puffing out her cheeks as she crossed her arms. "Of course we had school. What we lack in educational purposes, we make up for it in military strength."

"A-ah…." Shinra muttered, before fixing himself. "Anyway, 5th grade is the last level in elementary school before you go to junior high. As for the 4th year of Tokyo University, it's the best school Japan has so it wouldn't be surprising if you don't make it to even the first year of TU. "A challenging glint appears in Aiyumi's eyes. " Is that a challenge?" she asked as her pencil started moving against the paper.

Shinra sweat dropped.' _It was just an assumption…_' he thought watching as she easily and quickly finished the junior high tests.

* * *

Aiyumi set a cup of tea in front of Shinra as she sat across from him, her own cup of tea in her hands. "How did I do?" she asked her eyes meeting his over the brim of the cup. Shinra's eyes were wide and surprised. "It's amazing really," he looked at the other papers on the table, making sure he didn't mess up. "You made it to the second year of Tokyo University."

Aiyumi chuckled, her eyes narrowed in triumph. "But, you failed all the grades for Japanese history. Which was to be expected, but what really got me is that you know English so well?" he said staring at Aiyumi as if she was an extraordinary specimen. Aiyumi placed her cup of tea on the table- also motioning to his, earning a quick 'thank you'- and looked out the window. "_He_ had some English channels on the TV, I learned it from there."

"Hm." Shinra nodded before smiling broadly. "So Aiyumi-chan, what school do you want to go to?" he questioned happily. "Which school…?" she muttered under her breath. Thanks to her photo-graphic memory, she easily remembered when Masaomi told her about the high school he was hoping to get into.

Flashback

_Aiyumi and Masaomi were calmly sitting on a bench, the sun getting ready to set. It was summer, so the two had popsicles- thanks to Simon- stuck into their mouths. Aiyumi was the one to break the silence. "When school starts again, I probably won't get to see you as often huh?" she asked, her voice taking on a hint of sadness. Masaomi frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, but we could still see each other afterschool."_

_Aiyumi shook her head. "Won't you have afterschool activities, and have to hang out with your gang? Plus you'll have your school friends to hang out with too." She tapped her leg softly. "There won't be much time for me." She muttered underneath her breath, but he heard. A grin stretched across his face. "Then, we could just meet up in Raira." "Raira?" she questioned. _

_Masaomi nodded vigorously. " We're not going to the same school now, so when it's time for high school lets meet up in Raira!" he exclaimed happily. Aiyumi frowned. "But isn't that like, three years from now?" Masaomi's grin only widened. "Three years will pass in a flash, I promise!"_

Flashback End

Aiyumi looked up at Shinra. "Raira." She said. Shinra's eyebrows furrowed. "A high school? Why? You could just go to college." He asked genuinely confused. "Raira." She repeated, with strong determination. Shinra frowned, but nodded. "Fine. Then we need to get you up to date with the last 9 years of school." He quickly moved the papers into one big stack. "My friend will be able to make you a fake profile to enter school with. But I need to get you some of the books for the grade levels, I'll be right back." Shinra quickly pulled on his lab coat and walked out the door.

Aiyumi frowned as she picked up one of the tests. "Couldn't he just teach me from these tests?" she asked no one in particular. She sighed and threw the test on the desk. "What an idiot."

* * *

Aiyumi flipped the pages of the book, jotting down small notes as she went along. Although she didn't need to, since she did have photographic memory, but talking notes is good. "Name." Shinra asked as he paced back and forth, tapping his pencil against his lip and holding a piece of paper with the other.

"Aiyumi Nimiku. The characters are 'Love' and 'Dream' and then 'Only' and 'Sky'." She said without missing a beat. "Hm." Shinra hummed as he quickly scratched it down. "Date of Birth." "December 21st XXXX" "Age." "15" "Parents or Guardians." A smirk slipped onto her lips. "Mother: Celty Sturluson, Father: Shinra Kishitani." Shinra unconsciously wrote it down before spluttering and looking at Aiyumi with shock evident in his eyes.

An amused chuckle slipped from her mouth as she watched him from the corner of her eye. "Fu, Fu, Fu. You fell right into that didn't you Dad?" She chuckled again as she went back to the book. "Keep it. I am staying with you guys right? It should be fine." The eraser hovered over the written words for a second before he gave in and just went on to the next thing.

"Current Residence." He scratched down their address. "Previous Residence." Aiyumi looked up. "Which one Konoha or Shinjuku?" Shinra tapped his chin. "Hm…. Well since you did live in Shinjuku before coming here, I'll just put that. That way we're not really lying." Aiyumi yawned and leaned back. "Hey Shinra, do you…not like to lie?" she asked, carefully watching how his expression changed from happy to shocked and confused. "….Yeah, I mean if I need to I will, but I'd rather not." Shinra watched her, confused. "Why?"

Aiyumi straightened herself and shook her head. "No reason." Her eyes trailed off to the clock. "Shit." She jumped up and ran around the house pulling on a jacket. Shinra watched her with amusement. "What are you doing?" He asked snickering when she tripped while trying to pull her hair into a ponytail and changing her socks, falling head first into the wooden floor. " Work." She groaned out before rolling over and getting back up again. " I'm going to be late if I don't hurry."

Shinra blinked. "Work? Where do you work?" Aiyumi frowned as she stuffed her feet into her black converse. "At a bar in the heart of Ikeboukuro. Don't worry its safe." She yelled as she opened the door, revealing Celty standing there.

_Where are you going?_

The words shined brightly on the screen of the PDA, momentarily blinding the teenager. "Dad will tell you Mom. I'm in a hurry." She said with an amused smirk as she ran out into the hallway. Celty looked over at Shinra.

_What was that?_

She asked. Closing the door behind her. Shinra shook his head as he shrugged with a fond smile on his face. "I feel confused whenever I'm around her. It just gets worse when she's in a hurry." He said as he sat down at his computer, typing up and sending the information he gathered from Aiyumi to his 'friend'.

Spinning around in the chair, he smiled at Celty tiredly. "It's best not to think about it." Celty nodded silently, taking off her helmet. But she couldn't help but worry about the raven haired teen. Something was going to happen to her, she just knew it. Call it maternal instincts or just plain worry, but Aiyumi was going to get in some trouble soon. Very soon.

* * *

Aiyumi sneaked into the locker room as quietly as she could, quickly taking off her jacket and pulling on an apron. She folded her long sleeved white button up shirt to her elbows. Sticking her head out of the door leading behind the counter. "There's no one there, great." She whispered as she slipped her whole body through the door. Immediately, she was swept up into a breathtaking hug.

"Aiyumi-chan! You're here!" The perpetrator yelled, squeezing the dying teen closer to his chest. "A-akihiro…..I …..can't…. breathe!" Aiyumi managed to choke out, struggling to get free from his grip. Grinning, the spiky redhead loosened his grip on her, but didn't let her go. "You're late." He reprimanded, ruffling her hair. Aiyumi pulled away fully from Akihiro, her lips in a pout-like frown. "I'm not a kid. If I'm a little late it's no big deal." She huffed, crossing her arms

Akihiro smiled fondly at the younger girl. His hazel eyes looking over the teen to make sure there was nothing wrong. He leaned down to her level, taking piece of her long bangs in his fingers as he softly caressed it. He smirked. "Can you even see with these bangs?" he asked his hand moving to brush her bangs from her eyes. But was stopped when Aiyumi softly slapped his hand away.

"I can see just fine." She huffed, tilting her head towards the counter. "Don't you think we should be, you know working? It's already getting busy, come on." He looked over and noticed the large amount of people already waiting for their beers, and even more people coming in. Ruffling Aiyumi's hair once more, Akihiro turned his attention to the customers.

* * *

Over the last three years Aiyumi had been working at Budo Bar, Akihiro had noticed that she was the ideal worker. Calm, fast, and made absolute sure that there were no problems. Despite her age, Aiyumi was mature. Sure she acted childish sometimes, but she knew how to handle things. And if she didn't she wouldn't hesitate to ask for help.

To add to that, she was strong. Not just mentally but physically. One more than two occasions when a drunken costumer would start making trouble, Aiyumi would have them down and out in seconds. Something you wouldn't expect a twelve year old girl to be able to do( at the time) with such ease. It was probably the reason why their boss, Boss, hired her.

But, she was also mysterious. Akihiro knew nothing, absolutely nothing about her past. Who she is living with, where she came from( cause she just popped out of nowhere one afternoon), if she even has a home at all. It made him worry.

That was why when he first met the cute, tiny, and pre-teen with a lot of attitude, he instantly decided to become her protector. But even after all these years, Aiyumi still seemed reluctant to tell him anything about herself. And he wasn't one to pry, he liked to gain people's trust through patiently waiting for them to approach him themselves. But three years should be long enough, right? Apparently not.

He desperately wanted to know what was happening in her life. To be part of her life. Don't get him wrong, he didn't want to be with Aiyumi like _that_. No, no, that's just wrong. He just likes her like a big brother would, nothing more nothing less. He just wants to make sure Aiyumi is _okay. _That she's safe. That she's- "Ugghhh!"

Akihiro was pulled from his musings by a painful groan coming from next to him. Aiyumi was kneeling on the ground one hand gripping her head tightly, and the other wrapped around her stomach. Worry shot through him. He immediately got down next to her, carefully placing his hand on her back. " What's wrong?" he asked softly. Aiyumi flinched and quickly stood up, turning away from him. " I'm fine. Just a headache." She steadied herself on the counter. Her face was in a painful scowl.

" You're obviously not okay!" Akihiro yelled roughly grabbing Aiyumi by her shoulders. And then he saw it. Her face was pale, and her breaths were short and labored. He could feel her rapid heartbeat from his thumb. "Aiyumi….? What's wrong, do you have a cold or something?" The college student asked.

Aiyumi remained silent, her mouth slightly open as if she wanted to say something. He pushed her bangs up as he felt her forehead. Cool. ' _Not a cold_?' he thought as he glanced down to Aiyumi's eyes. They horrible unfocused and…. Akihiro gasped loudly. " P-purple…." He muttered, in complete disbelief. '_How could she possibly have purple eyes_?' he thought, but then he remembered her condition. Eyes hard with determination, Akihiro picked Aiyumi up bridal style and kicked the door leading to the locker room.

" A-akihiro?" a sweetly soft voice asked. The girl gasped as her bright green eyes noticed Aiyumi in his arms. She quickly ran to them, her short lavender colored hair flowing behind her. " W-what happened to her?" she asked her fingers lightly touching the teen's cheeks. " Miho..," Akihiro called his voice filled with worry and grief. " I…don't know. She just said she had a headache, and then…nothing." Miho blinked curiously. "Nothing?" Akihiro nodded and placed Aiyumi down on the bench. " She just stopped talking." Miho pursed her lips worriedly.

" What are her symptoms?" she asked feeling her head. " Er, pale skin, short breaths, headaches, rapid heartbeat, and uh unfocused eyes." Akihiro said as he kneeled down next to Aiyumi. " I also think she might have leukemia." Miho gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. " Leukemia? Why?" Akihiro frowned and scratched his head. " Don't people with leukemia have their eye color change?" Miho frowned. " I'm not sure, but from what you said Aiyumi might have-" " Gahh!"

Aiyumi shot up, clutching her head painfully. Blinking through the black spots in her vision. " Aiyumi, you need to lie down." Miho said, softly pushing Aiyumi back down. But Aiyumi sat firm. " I'm fine," She said as she slowly stood up, cringing slightly when her legs screamed in protest. " I'll just….just" Aiyumi swayed, before being caught by Akihiro. " Lay down." He commanded. Aiyumi struggled weakly in his grip, before finally breaking free. She grabbed her jacket from her locker and tugged it on quickly.

"Aiyumi!" both Akihiro and Miho called after her. "I'm going home." She muttered loud enough for them to hear. Akihiro grabbed his jacket. " Let me walk you home!" Aiyumi shook her head holding the door open. " Do it…..myself…call you…..later." she spoke weakly, before walking out, the door softly closing behind her. Akihiro hesitated staring at Miho with a question in his eyes. Smiling, Miho nodded. "I can take the bar now, you make sure Aiyumi ok." She said cheerily. Akihiro nodded and walked out the door. " I wonder if Aiyumi will be ok?" she asked to herself, her hand cupping her cheek.

* * *

Aiyumi being Aiyumi, hated showing weakness. So she had stupidly gone out into the busy streets of Ikeboukuro with some kind of sickness, hardly able to walk and to add to that, a horrible headache. Worst of all, Aiyumi felt like she was going to puke.

Shaking her head, Aiyumi accidently dug her foot into the pavement, causing her to trip. Almost immediately, black dots appeared in her vision, before it completely turned black.

"Waruu…." The teenager groaned as she sat up. Pushing her hand against a soft cushion. '_Wait cushion?_' Aiyumi took in her surroundings. She was probably in an apartment, it was small and probably only for one person.

Aiyumi was sitting on a couch, a bowl of water and a towel sat on the coffee table. " Someone….took care of me?" Aiyumi was slightly perplexed. Why would someone take care of her? How did she even get here? Aiyumi frowned and let out a huff of breath. "You're awake." A deep and smooth voice said.

Aiyumi's eyes narrowed in on the owner of the voice. A tall, big blond man wearing at bartenders' outfit stood at the entrance to -what she thinks is- the kitchen, a lit cigarette was held in between his lips. He sighed as he walked over. " Don't be so tense, I'm not going to hurt you." Aiyumi relaxed slightly at the familiar voice, but was still on edge. He grabbed the bowl and the towel and walked back to the kitchen. He stopped. " I already called Celty and Shinra. They know you're okay." He disappeared behind the corner.

" He knows Celty? He knows me?" Aiyumi raced through all the faces she knew, but couldn't find a face and name that matched this…dude. When he came back, Aiyumi watched him silently, before bowing her head awkwardly. " T-thank you…for uh taking care of me. But….do I know you…?" she asked hesitating slightly. The man glanced at her, and then shook his head. " Celty gave me your picture and told me she picked up some brat off the street. Told me to look out for you or whatever."

Comically, the first thought that went through her mind was, '_Celty has a picture of me_?' Then another, more logical thought passed through, and she voiced it. "_You_ know Celty?" The blond snorted. " Yeah. By the way, I'm Shizou Heiwajima, you fell into my back." Aiyumi's eyes widened as she bowed her head again. " Oh, sorry 'bout that, I was feeling a little sick." She scratched the back of head sheepishly, something she picked up from Naruto.

" It's fine, you were anemic." Aiyumi looked away, clicking her tongue angrily. " Anemia huh? I guess they had the right to be worried then." She muttered under her breath. She sighed as she looked around the room awkwardly. " Do you have a uh phone?" she asked. Shizou pulled his yellow cell out of his pocket and handed it to her. Aiyumi nodded her thanks and stared at it, nodding her head slowly. The raven glanced up at him multiple times. Raising an eyebrow, Shizou flipped the phone open and pointed to the number pad. " You just punch the numbers in here and press the green button to make a call."

Aiyumi laughed awkwardly, punching in the number and dialing it. "Thanks I never had a cell phone before." She said slightly embarrassed. Shizou nodded before standing up and walking towards the kitchen, blowing out puffs of smoke on the way.

_Riiiing, Riiiiiing, Riiiing_

"Um, hello?" Akihiro's voice was uncertain and questioning. "Aki, it's me." Aiyumi bit her lip anticipating either a yell of worry or worse, his broken worried voice whispering into the phone. She got off lucky with the first. " Aiyumi? Where are you! Are you okay!" The teen giggled into the phone, unknowingly calming the college student's nerves.

" You sound fine. Where are you?" he asked, calming down. " At a friend's house. Seems I had anemia, but I'm fine now." She heard a sigh of relief, and felt her own lips turning up. " Is this your number? You got me really worried you know?" Aiyumi grinned. " Sorry, sorry." She laughed. " No, it's not my number. I'll see you later Aki." Aiyumi removed the phone from her ear, about to press the red button when she heard Akihiro continue talking.

" When you come to work tomorrow, you better have an amazing apology you hear me?' snickering Aiyumi answered. " Uh Huh, bye Aki." She pressed the button., closing the device and standing up. Aiyumi walked to the kitchen where she noticed Shizou was talking to someone on the home phone. She placed the cell on the table and walked pass him to the door. She smiled and mouthed ' thank you Shizou. I'll see you later.' And walked out the apartment.

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment, she was met with clapping from both Celty and Shinra. She raised a confused eyebrow, closing the door behind her. "What's up?" she asked still standing in front of the door in case she needed a quick escape. Shinra's glasses shined brightly. " My friend was able to successfully make your profile and it went through!" Aiyumi blinked. "…oh."

Stepping forward, Shinra made weird hand movements. ' This isn't an 'oh' situation. You'll be going to high school shouldn't you be happier!" She shrugged. Aiyumi _was_ happy, but today's events kind of dragged out her energy. " Well, all you need to do is you passing the entrance exam, not that it will be a problem."

Aiyumi nodded, walking pass them to the kitchen. " What do you want to eat Shinra?" she asked grabbing the apron. " Ah, I already went out, with Celty." He said with a giddy smile. " Oh." She let the apron drop back into the drawer. She scratched her head and looked around. " When is the entrance exam anyway?" she asked no sure what else to say.

" In two weeks. You will have to study up." Shinra said, with that ever present smile. " Okay." She walked to her room. Feeling oddly calm and empty, she sat down indian style and started to meditate. And before she knew it, the teen was asleep. But her dreams were plagued with horrible visions of her future. The painful truth unraveling faster than it was supposed to. Ways her life could end in a bloody demise. Mysteries never meant to be answered. People not meant to be found. But her dreams were not only of hardship, pain and anger, but happiness, relationships being made, and lust. Whether they would come true or not would be completely up to her, and her alone.

* * *

**AN: hello readers! I am soooooo sorry this chappy took so long, but when you have writers block and two other stories you need to finish you tend to forget a couple things. But guess what…. I absolutely love Aiyumi's last name! Only sky XD gosh to think I randomly came up with that from staring at my wall mumbling random words underneath my breath. **

**But seriously does anyone watch Katekyo hitman reborn? Its freaking amazing, and I can't believe her means only sky! Gosh I love myself. Things are going to get a little more interesting, and longer from here on! Be ready!**

**Rosette the Silver Rose flying by~**


	7. Meets, Greets, and a Couple Beats

Recap:

"_In two weeks. You will have to study up." Shinra said, with that ever present smile. "Okay." She walked to her room. Feeling oddly calm and empty, she sat down Indian style and started to meditate. And before she knew it, the teen was asleep. But her dreams were plagued with horrible visions of her future. The painful truth unraveling faster than it was supposed to. Ways her life could end in a bloody demise. Mysteries never meant to be answered. People not meant to be found. But her dreams were not only of hardship, pain and anger, but happiness, relationships being made, and lust. Whether they would come true or not would be completely up to her, and her alone._

Chapter 7: Meets, Greets, and A couple Beats

Aiyumi stared at the food she was cooking blankly. Many things were racing through her mind. The reason? It was the cursed day…..the first day of high school! Aiyumi scowled at the words themselves. Even though she had passed the entrance exam, (only kids that were transferring from another city had to take it. Why? She had no idea) she was still against going to this school. Any school for that matter as well. But only one thing was holding her back from completely flunking the test, and that was the possibility that Masaomi Kida was going there as well.

It had been 3 years since she last saw him, and if she could even get a glimpse of him now, she could-possibly- enjoy high school. Aiyumi blinked, her purple eyes lighting up with determination. "I will find him today!" she proclaimed with a clenched fist. A chuckle sounded from her left. "That's great but I think you're burning the food." Shinra covered his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his smile when Aiyumi yelped and quickly pulled the food off the stove, almost dropping it.

Aiyumi pouted as she stared at the semi-burnt food. "You could have said something earlier Shinra." Aiyumi muttered as she scraped the food out of the pan and onto a large dish. Shinra smirked pleasantly. "I just came to remind you that you have school in to twenty minutes." Aiyumi paused, her purple eyes slowly looking towards the clock. A shriek erupted from her lips as she ran to her room to continue getting dressed. Shinra chuckled walking over to the food. Taking a little bit into his mouth he smiled. "It tastes good!" he squealed running to get a dish for himself.

~3~

Aiyumi threw the door to the only bathroom in the whole apartment open. Pushing Celty out, she slammed the door closed behind her.

After taking a quick shower, Aiyumi started at herself in the mirror. Her bangs had been cut to frame her face. Two long strips hung on the sides of her face, almost covering her ears from view. She quickly shook her head, drying her head with a towel. Glancing at her exposed eyes, Aiyumi sighed. 'Sorry Masaomi… I didn't realize I didn't have to run anymore…' she thought mysteriously.

~3~

Celty was sitting in front of the television when Aiyumi walked in dressed in a dark blue blazer with a couple buttons undone and a white dress shirt underneath. Instead of a red bow tie, she wore a black tie and a blue miniskirt and knee-length black socks. Celty stood up.

'_You look nice. Do you need me to drive you?_' she asked, already putting her helmet on. Aiyumi shook her head as she threw her school bag over her shoulder. "Nah, it's only a twenty-minute walk and I have ten extra minutes till I gotta go." Shinra's head popped out from the kitchen. "Ah! I almost forgot!" he grinned mysteriously as he quickly skipped off down the hall. Aiyumi cast a look at Celty, which she shrugged to. Turning her head back to the hallway, Aiyumi stared at it with a confused expression.

A couple minutes later Shinra came back with two boxes that were wrapped in Christmas themed paper. One of the boxes was thin but long and the other was small and thin. He handed Aiyumi the small one first with a wide grin. "Uhh…." She inspected the box intensely. Of course Izaya had made her deliver many boxes of different sizes, but this was the first time she got one herself.

Shinra laughed as he watched her. "Just open it!" Aiyumi pouted slightly but nodded. With one swift movement the paper was off and box was cut open. Inside was a black and purple flip cell phone with a silver dragon sticker on the front. Aiyumi's mouth fell to floor as she gaped at the phone. "S-s-s-s-s-shinraaaaaa!" She yelled as she pounced on him, rubbing her cheek on his shirt. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveIloveyou I LOVE YOU!" Aiyumi pulled away as she stared at the phone with dazzled eyes. Shinra laughed as he fixed his shirt. "You're welcome Aiyumi-chan. I have something else too." Shinra quickly held up the other box. Without hesitation Aiyumi ripped the box in half, quickly grabbing the sleek black laptop that fell out. "OHHHHH! SHINRA!" Aiyumi cheered as she ran her fingers over the surface of the laptop.

Holding both her new cellphone and laptop, she sent Shinra a confusing look. "Why did you…." Shinra shook his finger. "I thought since you are a teenager _and_ it's the 21st century, you should have something to contact us with and a computer is great to have for work." Aiyumi's lip quivered as she stared at Shinra. She breathed deeply before smiling brightly at hi. "Thank you!" she said before checking the time. She squeaked in surprised and tucked the cell phone in the pocket of her skirt and put the laptop on the coffee table. "See ya!" she called running out the door.

Shinra sighed blissfully. "So this is what it's like to have a kid." He muttered to himself. '_That was nice of you._' Celty typed, a gentle and impressed aura surrounding her. Shinra chuckled. "Yeah…have you seen Misa? I got her a present too." He said holding up a small purple collar. Celty's fingers hovered over the PDA for second, before quickly writing '_She just left after Aiyumi. She already has one anyway._' Shinra frowned. "What? Well this one has a tracking chip in it and it had a bell!" the raven shook the collar making the small bell ring. He sighed. "I guess I'll wait until she comes back."

~3~

Aiyumi sifted through the small amount of information on her cell phone as she walked to school. The raven smiled when she saw that Shinra's and Celty's numbers were already in there. ' _Ah I should put in Dotachin's and the gangs numbers too…_' she thought as she clicked on ' Add New Contact'. After putting in Erika's and Walkers' she was about to put in Subaru's when she accidently bumped into someone, her cell phone flying out of her hand. " AH!" she squeaked as she jumped to catch it. But before she could, A small yet quick hand went up quickly catching it. Aiyumi sighed in relief, following the hand to the face. Light brown eyes behind frames and short brown hair.

Aiyumi blinked. " Um thanks, that's mine." She said realizing that the girl was the one she bumped into. " Oh, here." She girl said softly, handing her the phone. "Hmmm…" Aiyumi stared at the girl as they walked. "You have good reflexes." Aiyumi said grinning. The girl nodded. " My name is Aiyumi Nimiku, what's yours?" she questioned, slipping her cell back into her pocket. " Anri Sonohara, nice to meet you Nimiku-san." Aiyumi smiled as she stood up straight. " Call me Aiyumi, I don't like Nimiku-san too much. Makes me sound old ya know?" Aiyumi responded trying for a conversation with a brunette, but failed when she only nodded in response.

" Are you new here too?" Aiyumi tried again, moving her bag a little. Anri nodded. Aiyumi's eye twitched at the silent girl. "….." a silence passed through the two. " ….you're wearing your uniform wrong…Aiyumi-san." Anri muttered as she looked at Aiyumi out of the corner of her eye. Aiyumi jerked to a stop before quickly catching herself. " Uh yeah. I didn't really dig the bow tie too much, so I decided to wear the boy's. How does it look?" Aiyumi bit her lip as she turned slightly that way Anri could see. " Looks fine." Aiyumi grinned. " Thanks." A silence passed through them again, but it was more comforting than the other, for Aiyumi at least.

~3~

After the opening ceremony, Aiyumi wondered the halls absently. She had just escaped from the principal of the school and was heading to her homeroom class. Aiyumi scowled at the memory of the principal.

_After the ceremony, the principal requested that she come to her office. Sighing, Aiyumi walked up to the door, lightly knocking on it. Almost immediately, the door flung open the principal standing in the entrance with an excited expression. " Nimiku-san welcome!" she said pushing her glasses up her nose. " Come, sit!" Aiyumi complied reluctantly. Sitting down, she stared at her obviously excited principal with apathy. " I'm very glad a person of you caliber decided to come to my school. Please make sure you work hard for the remainder of your stay here." Aiyumi nodded. " Is that all?" The principal was taken aback by Aiyumi's cold demeanor. " Y-yes. You may go to your class now." Aiyumi immediately stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. " Nimiku-san," the principal called once Aiyumi was at the door. " do not drag Raira's reputation down. You may be smart, but you need to work on your attitude."_

_Aiyumi snorted softly. '_Is she trying to act cool_?' she thought, amused. "What eves." Aiyumi said before closing the door behind her. "Baka, I would never listen to such a weak person as you." _

" If she was like Boss then maybe I'd listen to her." Aiyumi muttered to herself as she thought about her mysterious and cool boss at Budo Bar. " Maybe…" Sighing in bliss, Aiyumi opened the door to her homeroom class moving out of the way when one of the students brushed past her.

"Yagiri-san! Wait!" the old teacher yelled after the boy. Aiyumi stared at his retreating back, remembering what he said just before she opened the door. "Nothing will stand in the way of my love!" Somehow it stung deep inside her that someone would fight for their loved one. And what miffed her even more was that Izaya's face appeared in her head at that moment.

"Miss! Miss! MISS!" Aiyumi pulled away from her thoughts to let out an incredibly intelligent response. "Eh?" Everyone in the class erupted into fits of laughter. Aiyumi frowned at their reactions. '_They're laughing at me._' She realized. Sighing, Aiyumi decided to ignore them and instead focused on the teacher. "What did you want teach?" she asked coolly, almost instantly stopping the snickers. The old man nodded. "Right… hmm what is your name miss?" Aiyumi's eyebrow rose as she stared at the way too old teacher. "Aiyumi Nimiku." Murmurs started around the classroom as the teacher nodded again. "Let's see…your seat will be behind Ryugamine-kun. Please raise your hand. And um Welcome Nimiku-san." Aiyumi nodded to the teacher and quickly located her seat.

She sat down with a nod to the boy in front of her, before looking out the window at the sakura trees. '_High school…_' she thought bitterly.

~3~

_Ding Dong Dong Ding_

Aiyumi yawned as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Finally," she muttered stretching. "High school's such a bore…" A lightly chuckled sounded in front of her. "I guess you're right." The boy said, his hands gripping his school bag. Aiyumi blinked. "You are?" The boy grinned sheepishly and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mikado Ryugamine. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand with a soft smile. "Aiyumi Nimiku, you as well."

Aiyumi eyed Mikado. "You're not from Ikeboukuro are you?" she asked with a calm smile. Mikado's blue eyes widened. "How did you know?" he asked mystified. Aiyumi's smile widened into a grin. "You just don't seem to know anyone in the class and you were really nervous. Plus you got a little accent, from the country I presume." Mikado's laughter filled the almost empty classroom. "Your right. That's so cool. You have to teach me how you noticed."

Aiyumi chuckled. "You just have to pay attention to the smallest details, and I'm the same. I'm not from here. Like where I came from we didn't even have something like this." Aiyumi pulled out her cell phone and showed it to Mikado. He raised his eyebrow. "Seriously? You don't have cellphones?" Aiyumi nodded. "Sad huh?" Mikado shook his head. "I think it's nice. You actually have to go and talk directly to the person then." Aiyumi blinked. "I never thought of it like that…" Aiyumi smirked. "Your pretty cool you know that Mikado-kun." She said as she stood up, throwing her own bag over her shoulder. Mikado blushed as he shook his head. "No way. Back home I hardly had any friends." "Mikado~~!" a familiar, silly voice called from the door. A voice Aiyumi would remember forever.

Mikado turned around and grinned at the boy. "Ah, coming!" he called. A grinned, "Sorry, but I have to go. See ya later Aiyumi-san." Aiyumi nodded blankly, staring at the boy she had wanted to see for 3 years. "See ya Mikado-kun. Have a good day." The blond haired boy playfully pushed Mikado on the arm joking about something as he glanced at Aiyumi.

By the time Aiyumi had broken out of stupor, Mikado and the other boy was already gone. She jumped up, looking out of the window. Aiyumi caught them walking away from the school grounds. "Damnitt! I need to hurry!" Aiyumi raced out of the room with all her speed. '_Could that be…?_' Aiyumi bit her lip as she jumped down the flight of stairs. '_I have to make sure._' She thought

~3~

Aiyumi frowned as she crept behind the two. Even though she had caught up with them, she didn't exactly have enough confidence if it really was Masaomi. Plus it would be really be embarrassing if it was the wrong person. Aiyumi sighed as she pressed her back to the wall she was holding onto.

So far the two were just hitting on girls. Well the blond was, Mikado was hanging back thinking about something. Aiyumi was slightly worried about him, but decided to focus on the blond. He _was_ acting very Masaomi-like, with his crappy lines and overacting movements, but she still wasn't sure.

Glancing around the corner, Aiyumi spotted Mikado and the blond talking to Erika, Walker, and Dotachin. '_Huh…_' she thought her head tilting to the side. '_They know each other?_' Aiyumi's eyebrows furrowed as she watched them, jumping up when she noticed they started to walk away.

~3~

"The Dollars? Why do want to know about them?" Dotachin asked, his eyes boring into Mikado's intensely. '_The…Dollars?'_ Aiyumi thought. '_What's that?_' "…I was just curious." Mikado murmured, looking away from Dotachin's gaze. "There are a lot of rumors around them, probably better if you just stay away." Mikado shifted in his seat against the wall. "Uh, sure…" "Good, the less you know about them the better." Mikado nodded, and looked down. His face scrunched up with worry and curiosity.

Aiyumi frowned. "The Dollars? What are they? And why does Mikado-kun want to know about them?" she whispered to herself. Closing her eyes Aiyumi thought for a second. '_Something just doesn't click._' She thought as she rubbed her temples. '_I'm missing some crucial info. Maybe Izaya knows…_' Aiyumi quickly shook her head ridding the thought. "I'll never go back to him, for anything." She growled out determinedly.

With an energized grin, Aiyumi looked around the corner again…and they weren't there! "Shit!" Aiyumi cursed as she stood up, looking around for them. A flash of a blue vest caught the corner of her eye. '_That way!_' she thought, quickly steering her body towards the direction she saw the blue.

~3~

Rounding one last corner, Aiyumi saw Mikado turn another with an exasperated sigh. She quickened her pace, but then she saw the familiar flutter of a black coat with white fur lining, completely making her stop in her tracks and her heart skip a beat. "Izaya…he's…here…" she muttered with disbelief. '_What is he doing here? He hardly ever comes to Ikebukuro anymore! And why did he smirk like that? Could he be targeting Mikado-kun?_' Her mind was racing with so many questions that she could hardly keep up, but one thing was certain, she had to protect her new friend from the evil clutches of Izaya Orihara!

With that in mind, Aiyumi skillfully crept along the wall, making sure to not be seen by Izaya.

~3~

Silently following behind Izaya, Aiyumi caught sight of one of the most disturbing, funny, and completely ridiculous acts of her life, Izaya stomping an overly makeup-ed girl's cellphone while laughing like a mad man. She didn't know whether to laugh at everyone's expression, or just stare blankly at Izaya, she decided on the latter. Her purple eyes widened at the older man's somewhat violent act. "Ah I'm bored now." He said with amusement. The girls shivered and one called over their extremely odd looking boyfriend. Aiyumi smirked as she watched the guy fling his arms around saying supposedly 'threatening' things.

"That won't work on Izaya. Maybe he'll go easy on you." She muttered proudly, and gasped. "Why am I on Izaya's side?" she muttered biting her lip with confusion. Izaya agilely dodged the 'gangster's' punch, and shaved the front of his hair off scaring the girls and their boyfriend off. "Ha-ha, you got what you deserved!" she cheered with a grin before hiding behind the corner when the blond haired boy looked behind him. '_Oops, I did it again…_' she thought with a sigh.

Aiyumi scooted closer to the group as they went to sit down. She studied their expressions. '_The blond looks kind of nervous, on edge does he know Izaya?_' she thought. '_Mikado-kun and Anri look pretty oblivious too…just what is he doing?_' Aiyumi chewed absently on her lip as she watched them talk. Unfortunately she was too far away to hear them or read their lips. "Gotta get closer." She muttered as she blended into the crowd of people walking by and sitting to the right of them, just out of their line of vision.

"I'm Izaya Orihara, you are?" he said smoothly, standing up. Mikado immediately bowed and introduced himself. Izaya laughed and made a slightly rude comment about his name, but Mikado didn't seem to notice. The blond leaned toward Izaya, trying to get Izaya's attention off of Mikado. Aiyumi mentally nodded in approval. Izaya smiled as he stared at Mikado. "I came to see someone….and I now I have." Aiyumi blinked with confusion. '_He wanted to see someone? Who?_' she thought, '_Could it be…_' her thoughts were cut off when a trash can flew straight into Izaya's head.

Aiyumi covered her mouth, trying to conceal a mixture of a smile and a concerned frown. A tall blond man in a bartender outfit walked up on the scene coolly. "Ah Shizu-chan…" Aiyumi frowned. "Did Shizou do that?" Her thoughts were confirmed when he took off his purple tinted glasses and slipped them inside his vest pocket.

They started to converse, taking about things Aiyumi didn't understand. They seemed close but in a rivalry kind of way. Aiyumi got even more confused when a group of men dressed in yellow ran up to the scene. One of them stupidly enough, ran up and hit him over the head with a piece of wood. Aiyumi instinctively stood up, her legs taking her closer to him without thinking. '_If I don't fix that up soon, he'll lose too much blood and may have brain problems._'

Her feet stopped though, when Shizou punched a man right out of his clothes, landing with only underwear on. Aiyumi's eyes widened. "He's strong…" she muttered a wide, challenging grin appearing on her face before she forced it down. '_No time to think about fighting, I have to help him_.' But she stopped again when bodies started to get thrown around like rag dolls. She laughed. "He's like crazy strong!" Aiyumi fought down the urge to pull out one of her swords-she always kept Night Ray on her person no matter what- and have a battle royal with this guy.

Izaya stepped back as he watched Shizou quickly cleared out a path. With a grin Izaya dashed by him saying "Well, have fun!" Shizou immediately went to grab a vending machine- it took her a while to get used to those confusing contraptions with all the button pressing and stuff, but she finally figured out what they were called-and aimed it at Izaya.

A large shadow covered the area where Aiyumi was at, before the owner of the shadow landed right in the lane of the flying vending machine. Simon stood there and placed the vending machine on the ground, successfully stopping the machine from hitting Izaya. "Simon!" Shizou roared angrily, but everything after that was a blur. All Aiyumi could remember was locking eyes with Izaya as he ran away. Hearing him whisper "Aiyumi…chan…?" with surprise before he smirked in a way Aiyumi couldn't describe other than seductively. The smirk sent shivers of fear and something…hot through her body, making her cheeks turn red. Aiyumi quickly looked away and focused on Shizou.

Simon and Shizou were grappling each other, and she noted that both Anri and Mikado was gone only the blond boy was there watching with a little panic. Aiyumi quickly ran in, hoping the boy would stay just long enough so that she could talk to him. She placed her hands on their fists. "Stop it! Izaya is gone so you guys don't need to fight anymore!" Shizou growled as he looked around. "That damn fly! He got away!" Shizou pulled away from Simon's hand. He quickly turned to run after him, but Aiyumi grabbed his arm and stood planted on the ground.

"You can't leave! Your wound will get infected if that happens." Shizou glared at her. "Who the hell are you brat?" he growled, but he was already calming down. Aiyumi's eye twitched. "Brat? You don't remember me?" Shizou stared at her for a second. "Don't remember." He said simply. Aiyumi chuckled darkly. "Fine then, you'll remember from now on. It's Aiyumi Nimiku, got it? I'm gonna help you with your cut so kneel down or something kay?" Shizou shrugged her off. "I don't have time to play with brats. Go home." He said as he walked away.

"Fu ,fu, fu, fu, fu, I don't know who you think you are talking to me like that, but you better learn your lesson!" Aiyumi quickly kicked the back of his knees, making him fall over. In a quick swipe she grabbed a water bottle from her bag and emptied most of it on his head.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled. Aiyumi huffed. "Stay put or I won't be able to heal it correctly." After locating the cut-which was really small- Aiyumi put her hands on it and concentrated. Soon enough purple chakra glowed around her hands and into the wound. In seconds the cut was healed and she stepped back and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. Tossing it on Shizou's nose she said "Here, you can return it whenever. Also, if you and your boss want to get a free drink you can come to Budo Bar whenever." With that Aiyumi walked away from the older blond and walked over to the other, which was thankfully in about the same spot.

"Ah, um, excuse me…" she called running up to go catch him. The boy turned around and that's when she knew for sure that he was Masaomi Kida. Those light brown eyes filled with mischief and adventure, and that dyed blond hair that could be seen from a mile away. This was her Masaomi she wished to see for years. "Yeah wassup?" he asked obviously not recognizing her. Aiyumi bit her lip. "It's me, Aiyumi remember…" Masaomi tipped his head to the side as he evaluated her.

"I don't remember any Aiyumi's. Maybe you've got the wrong guy." Aiyumi shook her head. "No way! You're Masaomi Kida right! From three years ago! It's me Aiyumi! The one with long bangs and stuff!" Aiyumi yelled as she desperately. "Three years ago?" he questioned. Aiyumi nodded. Masaomi gripped his head like he was trying to find the memory, like he knew it was there, but it wasn't. He laughed. "Sorry I forgot about you, but I gotta go! See you!" Aiyumi's mouth fell open as she watched him escape. "W-wait! Please remember!" Aiyumi frowned as she watched him get farther and farther away.

Then something sparkled in the sunlight around his wrists. Two silver bracelets hung perfectly on his wrists. Aiyumi smiled. "He doesn't remember me, but at least he remembers something about me…" she sighed heavily and walked back home.

~3~

Once home Aiyumi immediately went to her room and dropped on her bed. She held back the need to cry into her pillow and curse Masaomi. Sighing, Aiyumi changed into her night clothes and disappeared under the covers. _'I'll make you remember me if it's the last thing I do.' _ And before she knew it, Aiyumi was out like a log.

She didn't notice Izaya walk into her room that night and watch her sleep. She didn't notice Izaya brushing her long hair away from her face and kissed her cheek tenderly. She didn't notice Izaya whisper "You thought running away to Ikebukuro would get you out of my web, but you were so wrong." She didn't notice Izaya contemplate all his plans for the future. No, all she noticed was that she was calmly drifting down a river to the center of a battlefield, where she knew everything would begin there and end there.

* * *

AN: Awesomeness! I'm loving where I'm going with this story! And she gets to talk to Kida-kun but too bad he doesn't remember T^T Okay guys I hate to say this but I wanna go ahead and get Shin Macao's Queen over with so I'm going to be focusing mainly on that and rewriting Lost Clan so that I can get on with my other stories I have in my arsenal. That doesn't mean I'm going to go on a hiatus, but it's just gonna take a little-maybe a lot-longer to upload, but I will be writing.

Please support me with your reviews my lovelies! *Kiss, Kiss* Sayonara! Adios!


	8. Chapter 8

Aiyumi: I guess Rosete finally decided to write the 8th chapter

Rosete: Yes I have you unappreciative 2D character!

Aiyumi: Whoa, no need to blow up on me. What happened did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

Rosete: *grumbles* More like the wrong side of the couch…

Aiyumi: In the doghouse?

Rosete: …no just…uh…Oh look the story is about to begin! Who's gonna do the disclaimer!

Aiyumi: Why are you trying to avoid the question? *leaves room to go get torture item*

Rosete: *ignores Aiyumi*Mikado, your turn!

Mikado: M-me?

Rosete: Yes you! Hurry up before Aiyumi comes back!

Mikado: O-okay, Rosete doesn't own Naruto or Durarara

Aiyumi: Rosete~ I'm back! Now tell me why you were sleeping on the couch~!

Rosete: AHHH! Transition to the freaking story already! *runs away*

Mikado: Aiyumi-chan calm down please!

Aiyumi: HAH! I'm coming Rose!

Chapter 8

An annoying buzzing was filling Aiyumi's ears, pulling her away from her dreams. Grumbling, Aiyumi's hand slipped from underneath her blankets searching or the source of her discomfort. When she finally grasped it she slammed her hand down on it, smiling delightfully when the buzzing stopped.

Aiyumi slept for another three seconds before Shinra bust open the door, waking up both Misa and Aiyumi from their slumbers with a start. "Wake up Aiyumi-chan~!" Shinra called happily. The room suddenly turned colder with the shared glares of Misa and Aiyumi, the dark auras surrounding them reaching out to grab Shinra by his clothes. "Eh? Why is it so cold? Did Aiyumi-chan leave the window open?" He said, completely oblivious to the dark purplish hands grabbing for him as he walked over by Aiyumi's bed.

"Come on Aiyumi-chan! It's the second day of high school~! Didn't you have a great time yesterday? You didn't come back until late…"Aiyumi groaned as Shinra rambled on about his high school experiences with Shizou and Izaya. That definitely caught her attention. Aiyumi sprang up from her bed, throwing pillows and sheets over Shinra. "You went to school with Izaya?" she asked warily. Shinra smiled at the teen as he opened the curtains. "I'll tell you at breakfast after you're done, okay?" Aiyumi grumbled something as she slipped out of bed and into the shower sending one last glare to the older man.

Shinra chuckled as he turned back to the window and opened it. "I think I figured out how to deal with her now."

The lunch bell rang signaling everyone to go to their groups and eat with each other. Aiyumi though, walked right out of the room and went downstairs to the vending machines with an angry expression. '_Damn you Shinra!_' she mentally yelled, pushing the buttons on the vending machine harder than she was supposed to.

"You were supposed to tell me about high school Izaya at breakfast!" she punched the large contraption and sighed. "Why am I even getting worked up over this?" she muttered to herself, loosening the tie around her neck.

"You need some help, Aiyumi-chan?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Aiyumi quickly swiveled around and came face to face with Mikado. "Oh, Mikado-kun…it's just you." Aiyumi looked back at the machine and sighed, taking a step back. "Yeah, I still can't figure this thing out." Mikado waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine. What were you trying to get?" Aiyumi emptied the money in her hand into Mikado's and replied "The coffee milk one." Mikado grinned awkwardly; he had never really been a fan of coffee milk.

After a couple seconds, a can of coffee milk was placed in Aiyumi's hands. The raven haired girl thanked Mikado and took a long sip. "So…did you talk with Masaomi?" Aiyumi swallowed the liquid before she could spit it out. "…yeah." Mikado smiled hopefully at her. "What did he say? Did he remember you?" Aiyumi grimaced and moved to sit down on the small bench in front of the vending machines, Mikado following after her.

"He uh, well he forgot about me. I mean he could have actually thought about it but he just wrote me off!" Aiyumi heaved heavily chugging the drink down. "Well, if he really forgot you, then you can just be his friend now." Mikado said fiddling nervously with his tie. "What?" Aiyumi questioned, her eyes narrowing. "Uh, well it doesn't really matter what happens in the past right? You can be Masaomi-kun's friend and replace-or rather- make new memories to make up for the forgotten ones?" Mikado started to question himself at the end, wary of Aiyumi's intense gaze.

"My Kage, you're right! It doesn't matter if he remembers me or not because I can be his friend now!" Aiyumi turned to Mikado with a wide grin stretched across her face. Quickly pulling him into a hug, Aiyumi thanked him multiple times before running upstairs to go find Masaomi. Mikado sighed happily, his deep blue eyes softening as he watched Aiyumi go. He was a good friend wasn't he? And what the hell was a 'Kage'? He shrugged, turning back to the vending machine to get the strawberry milk he came for.

* * *

Aiyumi skipped-which was very out of character for her-down the street, a wide grin starched across her face. '_Masaomi said he will be my friend! Things are finally getting better!_' she mentally cheered, twirling her bag around almost hitting the people around her. "And I don't have to work today so I can bask in the awesomeness!"

"Yumi-chi! Hey Yumi-chi!" Aiyumi paused in her skipping wondering if it was her they were calling out to. "Yumi-chi turn around it's me Erika!" Oh. Aiyumi turned around abruptly, smacking the poor passerby with her messenger bag. The large van stopped right next to Aiyumi with Erika grinning out one of the windows. "Hey Yumi-chi, you look really happy, something special happened?" The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Aiyumi blinked, not really getting what she was getting at.

"Uh, I guess. What are you guys doing? Hi Kyohei." Aiyumi waved to Kyohei before looking back to Erika. "We were just about to go to this newly opened manga store." Walker said opening the door. "You wanna go with us?" Aiyumi tilted her head as she thought about it. Shrugging, Aiyumi climbed into the car. "Uh just to let you know I have no idea what manga is…"

"…WHAT THE HELL?"

Aiyumi stood in front a large building, lights shined brightly from the inside. "This is a manga store?" Aiyumi asked blinked multiple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. This place for far too grandiose to be just for manga. Erika grinned slyly. "Of course! This place hosts almost all of the anime conventions in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku combined! It only makes since that it is part time a manga store." Walker grinned and linked arms with Aiyumi and pulled her inside.

Even the inside was amazing. Bright lights shined from the seemingly, never ending ceiling. People, hundreds of them, were walking about the isles of books. Oh the isles, hundreds of them were lined up in random patterns making the floor look like a maze. The bookcases reached high above Aiyumi's head, at least six feet in height. Looking to her right, Aiyumi saw the usual 'you are here' map of the building. Purple eyes bulged out their eye sockets before a calm mask was pulled back on her face.

Aiyumi broke out of Walker's hold and sharply turned around. "Eh? Yumi-chi where are you going?" Erika asked after her with a confused frown. "This place has more fucking levels than the combination of the fingers on both my hands!" Walker and Erika looked at each other then back at Aiyumi. "And?" Aiyumi's eyebrows shot up angrily. "There is a level for each genre! They even have a food court! This place is like a freaking mall!" Erika giggled as she and Walker slowly walked towards Aiyumi. "Oh I get it, don't you Walker?" she said her eyes never leaving Aiyumi's. Walker nodded, his closed eyes opening a bit. "I get it Erika." He giggled out as well.

Aiyumi frowned and took a step back nervously. "W-what are you two talking about? Why do have creepy grins on your face?" Aiyumi gulped audibly. Slowly the two were only an arm's length away from Aiyumi. Erika's hand slowly reached out to Aiyumi, before gently landing on her shoulder. "I-I-I…" Aiyumi stuttered out fear evident in her eyes.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"….what…the…hell….?"

"Your face was like hilarious! Oh my god Walker wasn't that just awesome!"

Walker laughed throwing his arms around his body. "She, she was actually scared." Walker said putting a hand on Aiyumi's shoulder which the teen shrugged off. "You two were making fun of me!" she fumed. Erika's laughs were reduced to giggles when she saw how angry Aiyumi was. "Oh don't get your boxers in a knot Yumi-chi! I'll show you my favorite level in apology okay." Aiyumi blinked, her anger easing away. "Boxers? I don't wear boxers…" Erika rolled her eyes as she pulled Aiyumi towards and elevator.

Walker stood in front of them with a frown. "Uh Erika I don't think that's a good idea." He said shifting his feet. Erika tilted her head to the side. "Huh, why not?" "Because Aiyumi doesn't know about your-" The doors to the elevator closed abruptly, cutting Walker off. Aiyumi frowned slightly but decided to ignore what Walker was going to say and instead opted for glaring at Erika. Crossing her arms, Aiyumi opened her mouth to speak, "So what is this-", only to have Erika interrupt her. " Yumi-chi you are going to LOVE this level! It is just awesome!" she squealed, drooling slightly from pure excitement. Aiyumi 'tsk-ed' and walked out the elevator when the doors opened.

Staring up at the sign hanging from the ceiling, Aiyumi's frown deepened. "Erika what is yaoi?" Erika burst into a fit of giggles at Aiyumi question making the teen flush with embarrassment. "W-what? Stop laughing!" "B-but you're so cute!" Erika squealed. "'Erika what is yaoi? Pfffft!" Aiyumi's eye twitched as she watched Erika double over in laughter before getting kicked roughly in her butt. "I said stop laughing! Now tell me what the fuck yaoi is!" The brunette pouted and sat back on her butt. "Yaoi is like BL, ya know. Boys on boys having hot smex, hehehe it's awesome!" Aiyumi cringed in disgust. "That doesn't sound the least bit 'awesome'." Erika waved her comment off and grabbed Aiyumi by the arm and started pulling her expertly through the rows of books until they arrived at a rather secluded area.

"Go read something, I promise you'll end up liking something in here." Erika chirped releasing Aiyumi's arm. The raven stood awkwardly in the area when Erika disappeared behind a book shelf. Her eyes drifted over the book covers, she skipped over the ones that showed two-or three- dudes having sex on it. Eventually, a book caught Aiyumi's eye. On the cover of the book was two boys- and by boys I mean _boys_- holding hands and smiling at each other innocently. "This one can't be that bad…" she muttered and started to read the book.

About 10 pages into the book Aiyumi's face was already beet red and she had a full blown nosebleed. A perverted smile was glued to her face as she watched one of the younger boys give the other head. Aiyumi quickly flipped the page, giggling insanely at the next page. "Having fun?" Aiyumi's head snapped up upon hearing Erika's voice and shrieked. "W-what the hell are you doing creeping up on me like that?" Erika merely giggled and handed Aiyumi some tissues. "I told you that you would like it." Aiyumi looked away, quickly wiping her face. "I don't like it…I just…" Aiyumi drifted off too embarrassed to express her sudden obsession with yaoi. Erika patted her shoulder understandingly. "It's okay, everyone is embarrassed the first time." Aiyumi pouted and secretly picked up ten more yaoi manga. "Let's just go okay…" Erika nodded, not missing the 11 manga Aiyumi had and walked then towards the checkout counter. They quickly purchased their manga and met up with Walker. The brunet didn't look too happy that Aiyumi had actually bought something from that level, but decided against it and just dropped the teen off at home. "Bye-bye Yumi-chi!" Erika waved enthusiastically. Walker, Subaru, and Kyohei nodded their goodbyes.

As soon as Aiyumi got home, she was bombarded by Misa's excited mewls and the smell of horribly burnt food. Aiyumi quickly bypassed the kitchen and went straight to her room and spilled out her newly bought manga. After several hours of reading she finally stopped to take a breather. "I never thought I'd say this but two guys having sex is about the sexiest thing I could ever dream off." Misa meowed in agreement and flipped a page of one of manga. "Hmm, maybe we should set up some people together. Who do you think?" Misa paused in her reading to look up at Aiyumi. Her tail flicked over to the raven's cell phone and meowed. Aiyumi picked up her cell phone and opened her photos. Misa padded through the pictures before stopping on one picture of a pair of teens. One was blond while the other a raven.

Aiyumi's eyebrows rose at the picture of her new best friends. Mikado and Masaomi were hugging each other while grinning at the camera. "Them?" Misa nodded. A grin stretched across Aiyumi's face as she looked closer at the picture. "I think they look perfect together right Misa?" Misa meowed with an expression close to a smirk on her face. "Then tomorrow we will commence plan: Get Them Together!" Aiyumi yelled. Misa meowed again in excitement standing determinedly next to Aiyumi.

* * *

Izaya chuckled as he stared at the picture of Aiyumi that he had acquired from one of his…sources. "Namie-chan can you look up something or rather someone for me?" The long haired brunette looked up from one of the books she was reading. With an eyebrow raised she looked at Izaya skeptically. "Is it another suitable specimen?" she asked slightly interested. Izaya shook his head and placed the picture on his desk and motioned for Namie to come. "No, a…special person I want you to find for me and bring her here." Namie studied the picture carefully. The girl was probably in her early teens with long black hair and wide purple eyes. The girl's eyes alone were quite weird, Namie noted. '_She would be a perfect specimen maybe once I capture her I can send Izaya a copy like I did with Seiji_…' the brunette glanced over at Izaya who was staring at her with a try-that-and-see-what-happens smirk on his face.

Namie pocketed the photo and nodded to Izaya. "I will start searching for her now." Izaya nodded and went back to his computer. If Namie work as well as she usually did then he would be getting Aiyumi soon, very soon.

* * *

AN: I'm alive! So sorry for waiting forever to upload this *gets ready to do seppuku* but now that I did I will like to explain some things before I die.

Ahem.

I started this chp when I was sleeping on the couch and when I started again I was sleeping on the couch again. *sigh* I really don't have that good luck. But I got this up and now you guys will be happy too! Oh right, I will explain why Izaya wanted Namie to get Aiyumi for him in the next chapter, see you then!


	9. Kidnapping Is Fun, Eh?

_Namie pocketed the photo and nodded to Izaya. "I will start searching for her now." Izaya nodded and went back to his computer. If Namie work as well as she usually did then he would be getting Aiyumi soon, very soon._

Chapter 9: Kidnapping Really Is Fun, Ne?

It was a Sunday; Mikado noted blinking the last bits of sleepiness away. Rolling out of his futon, the blue eyed raven quickly put it away and started getting breakfast ready. While mulling over what he should do today, the teen slowly ate his breakfast-which was sadly just a bowl of cereal - while staring off into space. Well that was until his cell phone started buzzing abruptly in his pocket making the boy jump and spill the milk on himself. Mikado cursed and quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"MIKADO-KUN~ Guess what I found~!" '_Was that Aiyumi's voice?_'

"Aiyumi-chan, is that you?" Mikado asked warily, he didn't remember giving the girl his number but shrugged it off.

"Yeah! Hey Mika-kun can you come down to Sunshine Street in about 30 minutes or so? You see, there is this awesome café I found and want to go there with you and Masa-chan." '_Masa-chan? Mika-kun? Is Aiyumi-chan high?_'

"Um, sure. I can be there…" '_Why am I having a bad feeling about this?_' he thought finishing up the remainder of his cereal.

"Great, I'll txt you the directions! See you in a few Mika-kun!"

"…Bye." Mikado hung up and stared at his cell phone. Maybe it was just him but did Aiyumi always sound this happy? With a sigh, the boy stood to put away his dish, but stopped momentarily when his pocket vibrated again, probably with the directions to the café Aiyumi was talking about.

Mikado sighed again, this was going to be a long day, a long day indeed.

* * *

On the other end of the line Aiyumi snickered as she hung up the phone. "Erika~, he agreed!" The brunette entered the teen's room with a batch of cookies and grinned. "Great, now you need to call Kida-kun and get him to go along and we have it all set!" Crazy, fan girlish giggles escaped both the girl's lips before they stuffed them full with cookies.

Early that day, Aiyumi had gotten an enthusiastic Erika and a reluctant Walker to help her try to get Mikado and Masaomi together like they did inside the BL mangas. It would start out with the two boys going to a café expecting Aiyumi to be there with them, but she was going to bail at the last minute and instead watch them from inside the café to make sure they still went inside the café.

From there Walker will try hard to blend in with the other customers in the café and be their internal surveillance while filming the interactions. Erika and Aiyumi will be disguised as their waiters and get them into all sorts of sticky situations until they finally drive them out the café and to the park where Kyohei will be waiting to film the confession and kiss scene that the two girls were sure to happen. And Misa will be filming it as well from her collar, following then from the café to the park. There was no possible way this plan could go wrong right? Aiyumi really hoped so….

So, the teen quickly called up the blond and got him to agree before getting everything else ready. "Erika where are our uniforms?" The raven haired teen asked checking the bags for all the equipment. "I already had one of Walker's friends to sneak the extras inside our lockers so when we get there we can just act late. Good news too, the manager will be 'on vacation' so no one will know we're not supposed to be there!" The brunette clapped her hands together happily. Aiyumi nodded to the explanation but frowned later.

"You know I never got to see what the uniforms looked like from the café." She mused slipping on knee length red and black striped socks that were super comfy. Erika grinned, but quickly turned around so Aiyumi couldn't see it. "It's a surprise!" was all she said before walking out the room with a couple of the equipment bags on her shoulders. Aiyumi cocked her head to the side with confusion but wrote it off. She'll deal with whatever Erika had planning later, right now they should set up.

"Misa!" she called just minutes before the cat walked in and sat obediently. Aiyumi quickly attached the camera to the kitten's collar and checked the feed on her new computer. "Hmm, pretty good. Misa I need you stay at least a couple feet above them so that we can get a good shot. And remember don't let them notice or see you and don't get distracted! A red light will shine when the camera is on okay?" The cat nodded and rubbed her face against her owner's leg.

"Yumi-chi, come on we only have ten minutes!" Erika yelled from the living room. Aiyumi quickly scurried to her with the rest of the bags. "Yeah, yeah, I can't wait for this to start!" Both girls giggled in agreement and went down to Saburo's car.

Just inside the kitchen, Shinra smiled slightly. "I feel happy that Aiyumi-chan finally made friends, but I kind of worry about her…"

* * *

Aiyumi and Erika grinned to each other as they watched the two boys approach the café they were currently sitting in, both in costume. Aiyumi was wearing a short black maid outfit with a red button up shirt underneath it and her black hair was in twin ponytails. While black hair was common in Japan, purple eyes definitely aren't, so she had on dark brown contacts. Erika though, was wearing a short brown wig and a similar black dress with a blue button up shirt. Both had on white tights and knee-length back boots.

"Okay, so Erika you're going to greet them and please don't let them know it's you." Erika grinned at the teen and walked out of the locker room. "Gotcha Mira-chan!" she giggled. "You better, Yoko-chan!" Aiyumi grinned back before looking back at her computer. There were currently three different feeds on it. One showed the two boys standing outside the café. Another showed inside the café from Walker's camera on his hat, and the last showed Erika walking towards the front door of the café. Aiyumi took a deep breath and put on her best overly friendly smile. _Time to put on an act._

^J^ ^J^ ^J^ ^J^ ^J^

Mikado frowned as he stood just in front of the café. He fiddled with the hem of his blue hoodie before sighing and looking around. '_Where is Aiyumi-chan and Masaomi-kun?_' "Yo~ Mikado, what're you doing just standing there?" Mikado turned around to see a rapidly waving yellow blob running towards him. "M-Masaomi-kun?" he stuttered instinctively straightening his clothes before smiling at his friend. "Yup! So is Aiyumi-chan here yet?" the blond asked looking around. Mikado nodded and jumped when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly, it was another unknown number.

"Mika-kun, it's Aiyumi. I'm sorry I won't be able to make it in time. I'll be there soon though, so its okay if you guys go on and wait for me." _Oh._

"Uh that's fine."

"Great! See you then!"

Mikado flipped his phone closed and sighed. "So, is Aiyumi-chan coming?" Masaomi asked from beside him. Mikado nodded. "Yeah, but she said she'll be late." Masaomi grinned and wrapped an arm around Mikado's shoulders. "Then we have some guy time! Awesome! Let's go Mikado~!" the blond cheered dragging Mikado inside the café where they were greeted by a young woman with shoulder length brown hair wearing a maid's uniform with a blue button up shirt underneath.

"Hello, my name is Eri-Yoko-chan! Welcome to Café de Beau!" The boys frowned at the mess up, but brushed it off. "Hello there hot stuff~." Masaomi cooed, slightly pushing pass Mikado to get closer to the waitress. "Ahhaha, hello weary traveler, let me show you to your seat." Erika said, motioning to an open table. Aiyumi face palmed from her seat in the locker room. "You dumbass, stay in character!" she scolded Erika through her mic in her shirt.

Erika cringed slightly as Aiyumi's voice blared in her ear. "What would you like to order fine sirs'?" Mikado and Masaomi exchanged amused looks before ordering hot chocolate and iced tea. Turing away from the boys Erika apologized to the connecting mic in her shirt. "Your turn Aiyumi." She whispered, making the hot chocolate and passing towards said girl next to her. "I know I know…" Aiyumi muttered, flashing a bright smile, she marched out of the kitchen.

"Hi, my name is Mira I'll be your waitress for the evening. Here are your drinks, one hot choc-o-late~, and an iced tea!" Aiyumi chirped setting the iced tea down carefully, but when she moved to set the hot chocolate down, her hand jerked forward spilling the steaming substance on Mikado's face and shirt. "Gah! Owowowow~!" Aiyumi fake panicked, quickly leaving to get a towel and change of clothes. When the raven came back she gave Mikado the clothes but didn't linger near Masaomi-so he won't hit on her- and made new hot chocolate.

For the next hour and a' half, Aiyumi and Erika messed with the two friends until finally they decided to get the hell out of there lest something else incredibly embarrassing happen to them. Misa immediately jumped into action when the boy practically ran out of the café. Mentally snickering to herself, Misa followed them from the rooftops.

* * *

"Mikado can you _believe_ what happened at that weird café! The waitresses were hot but damn!" Masaomi gripped throwing his arms around with every word. "I'm never going back to that café!" Mikado laughed at his best friends odd movements that always seemed to come up when Masaomi was excited. "Aiyumi-chan didn't come though; do you think we should go back?" Masaomi frowned and made an 'x' with his arms. "Never going back!" Mikado laughed again deciding he'll just call Aiyumi later. "Hey Masaomi do you want to sit down, I'm kind of tired?" The blond teen nodded and pulled his friend over to one of the nearby benches by the fountain.

"Hey Masaomi, I've been wondering this for a while but…do you…like anyone? I mean seriously like someone not a fluke or something." Masaomi blushed and grinned shyly. "Yeah, I do. Well I think so, this person is different from everyone else, and they are...ugh! I don't know! What about you Mikado, got somebody on your mind?" Masaomi's blush lessened when he looked at Mikado's blushing face. "Ah me? I don't have anyone…" Mikado stuttered, smiling secretly into his lap. "pfft! Yeah right! You totally like someone, tell me!" Masaomi yelled pouncing on his friend laughing hysterically.

Aiyumi and Erika giggled at the screen of Aiyumi's laptop, watching their targets wrestle on the ground. Walker, Kyohei, and Saburo frowned at the girls, trying to block out the giggles as much as possible. "They keep switching positions!" Erika squealed. "Oh Erika, Mika-chan's on top now!" Aiyumi squealed grabbing her jacket. "Eh? Yumi-chi, where are you going?" Aiyumi smirked jumping out of the car she said "I have to see this with my own eyes."

"Come on Mikado, why won't you tell me~?" Masaomi whined. The duo was currently in a very awkward position, Mikado was jammed painfully into Masaomi's side but the said boy didn't seem to mind, if the fact that their faces were just two centimeters apart accounted for anything.

"Uh, it's just, I don't wanna tell." Mikado muttered next to Masaomi's cheek as he turned his head. Masaomi pouted, watching Mikado bit his lip and sighed. "It's fine dude! But you have to tell me someday! Kay!" Mikado nodded. "I'll tell you…someday." The blue eyed raven whispered before grinning at his best friend.

Mikado glanced up, noticing Aiyumi hiding behind a tree not too far away. "A-Aiyumi-chan!" He squealed. Aiyumi pouted and shuffled out of her hiding spot. "Hey guys, is there room for one more in your little bro-fest?"

Mikado immediately pushed away from Masaomi. Masaomi spluttered at the action, but quickly fixed himself, sending questioning glances toward his friend.

"Aiyumi! I'm sorry we left you at the café, the waitress was being really weird and-!" Mikado rambled before Aiyumi's hand gently found its way to his mouth, effectively shutting him up before anymore unneeded information started tumbling out of the boy's mouth.

"It's fine Mika-kun, I'm just glad I found you guys before it was too late. Anyway, what did you think of the food? Was it awesome?" Aiyumi grinned at the two with such eagerness that they had to bite back the 'yeah, if it wasn't all over me' comment that almost left their mouths.

"Man it was ah-may-zing wasn't it Mikado?" Masaomi grinned, elbowing the other raven roughly in his side when it took a second to respond.

"What? Oh, yeah, it was so good! I can't wait to go again! Ha-ha…" Aiyumi smirked at her friends, they were so nice. A thoughtful look passed over her face.

"Maybe next time we can all go together. Even invite Anri." Aiyumi's lips cracked up slightly at the thought. Anri would finally come out of shell if they started hanging out with the girl more often and not just at school. Aiyumi's smile widened when Mikado and Masaomi nodded with large grins of their own.

"Awesome! Since it's getting late let's head home. Maybe you can walk me home to make up for ditching me in the café." Surprisingly enough, they boys grinned and looped their arm around each of her arms, walking with her down the street.

.

..

…

Masaomi Kida blinked. Confused the blond looked around. Mikado was on the ground holding his shoulder as he stared at the street with a mixture of worry and confusion. Aiyumi was missing, nowhere in sight.

"W-what happened?" Masaomi asked, staring at Mikado for the answer. Mikado gulped, slowly turning to look at Masaomi with a quivering frown.

"Aiyumi-chan, she was…kidnapped…"

* * *

A lone van was parked in an empty parking lot. A short ugly man was standing outside the van grumbling to himself as another man was smoking next to him.

"You think that Headless Rider will get us again?" The glasses wearing man asked, blowing out donut rings. He frowned at the thought and shivered.

"I don't want that that to happen again."

* * *

Gosh guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I actually forgot about this story until I got a review from _Atsirk Enoh. _You should all sed your thanks to this guy/girl.


End file.
